Two Different Worlds
by Coffee-Order
Summary: Kurt es un chico de 16 años al que le gustan las historias de fantasía, pero nunca pensó que algo como esto le llegase a pasar, una visita de otro tiempo le hara cuestionar todo lo creia saber. Klaine!
1. un encuentro

**Hola, soy nueva en todo esto, no tenia planedo subir ningun fic a mi cuenta pero no pude evitar escribir sobre el ultimo sueño que tuve, ha dado vueltas en mi cabeza toda la semana**

**NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO, este es el primer que escribo**

**esta es solo la primera parte, tengo planeado que tenga como 7 caps :)**

**bueno, glee no me pertenece **

* * *

><p>Ya tenía 16 años, ya era demasiado viejo para creer en todas las historias de fantasía que mi difunta madre solía contarle cuando era un niño, sin embargo lo seguía haciendo.<p>

Esas historias mantenían vivo de alguna manera que yo no podía explicar, el recuerdo de mi madre. Por eso, no era de extrañar que en la noches de viernes a diferencia de cualquier chico de mi edad, me la pasaba leyendo, libros antiguos que llegaba a encontrar en mi ático. No es que me gustara estar ahí, de hecho lo odio ya que está sucio y desordena mis cabellos castaños, pero como ya dije antes, lo veía como una aventura infantil.

El libro de esta noche me llamo mi atención, no más que eso, me guio hasta el, una voz de él me llamaba, me atraía. Tenía las tapas azules con rojo. Lo empecé a leer a eso de los ocho y ya eran las 3 de la mañana. Mis ojos azules jugaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento pero yo lo evitaba, quería saber el final de esta historia… _entonces paso_.

Estaba a punto de terminarlo y me detuve mirando una imagen, era la de un chico con audífonos, la imagen era gris y el chico parecía deprimido. _Pobre chico _pensé .Me lo quede mirando un buen rato y me pareció que se estaba moviendo, seguí mirándolo con detenimiento; él empezó a mirarme también y me pareció que intentaba comunicarse conmigo, me hacía señas.

No sé si ya tenía demasiado sueño pero juro que el saco una mano sosteniendo uno de sus audífonos y la ato a mi dedo, _¿me quería meter en el libro?_ No lo sabía… hasta que vi como mi dedo empezó a volverse gris, entonces me asuste y obviamente me lo quite. Al hacerlo él me miro tristemente y quiso desaparecer de esa escena.

-Espera! – dije yo aun confundido si estaba dormido o no- que te parece si en lugar de un intercambio tu vienes aquí conmigo- dije con la cara as amigable que le pude regalar.

No entendía porque había dicho eso, salió de mi boca involuntariamente; y el chico parecía aun mas confundido que yo pero tomo confianza de mis palabras de extendió su mano esperando a que yo la tomara ,y así lo hice, la agarre fuertemente como si mi vida dependiese de eso. Pude ver que a cada segundo que pasaba el salía un poco más. A cada segundo que pasaba esos audífonos se separaban de él, sus colores naturales volvian. Sus cabellos se volvieron negros, sus ojos a un color extraño que no podía determinar que debía estar entre verde y avellana y por ultimo su piel tomaba un ligero color bronceado.

Yo lo seguí atrayendo a mí con firmeza y sentí como sentí como se rompía su _sello._ Cuando eso ocurrió el salió disparado y el libro cayo debajo de la cama

-Aun no puedo no puedo creer lo que hiciste por mi- me dijo mientras me acomodaba un mechón de mi melena castaña y sonreía de una manera que me dejaba sin aliento- nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo en décadas- dicho esto nos fundimos en un abrazo y pude inspirar su aroma, el cual era extraño pero definitivamente no desagradable.

Yo correspondí al abrazo, me sentía en las nubes. Pero luego sentí la necesidad de romperlo.

-Solo hice lo que sentía que debía- respondí mientras me encogía de hombros, _rayos esa mirada tan encantadora suya me estaba volviendo loco._

-Te lo agradeceré de por vida…Mmm aun no sé el nombre de mi salvador

- Kurt, me llamo Kurt – tarde de decir con seguridad

-Lindo nombre Kurt, es un placer conocerte, yo soy Blaine – tras decir esto hizo un saludo elegante como lo hacían en la época antigua y me pregunte cuanto tiempo había estado en esa celda…

-Dime Blaine- intente no sonar demasiado grosero- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en ese libro?

El se me quedo mirando perplejo un buen rato y finalmente dijo

-No lo sé, ¿qué año es este?

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio?<strong>

**mmm, para mi no se, **

**porfavor diganme en que me pude equivocar . **


	2. en otro tiempo

**aquí el segundo capitulo, no planeaba subir mas capítulos, ya que mi sueño termino en el mismo momento que termino el capitulo 1, asi que desde ahora leeran lo que saldrá de mi mente consiente :)**

**mmm, ahora exploraremos lo que le paso a Blaine, solo este y dos capítulos mas serán narrador por el, para ver lo que paso en realidad :o después de todo, es la historia de Kurt no?**

**y gracias por los reviews, me dieron unas ideas, y las criticas me ayudaron un monton w**

**glee no es mio :(**

* * *

><p>Mi padre me había mandado a llamar ese día de abril, aun no sabía porque, pero el mensajero me había dicho que era de suma importancia, por lo que regrese totalmente apresurado de mi club de lectura.<p>

Caminaba rápidamente sobre el sol del medio día que Inglaterra siempre mostraba en esas épocas del año, saludaba a muchas personas cuyos rostros no recordaba en absoluto, pero por educación correspondía al saludo. Finalmente arribé a mi vivienda, mejor dicho mi casona ya que era la más grande de mi ciudad. Toque las puertas e inmediatamente mi sirviente me abrió.

-Buen día señor Blaine, su padre ya lo está esperando en el gran comedor- dijo inexpresivo.

Yo solo asentí al oír sus palabras, ya les había dicho que no me llamaran señor_, solo tenía 17 años._

Seguí el camino que ya tantas veces había recorrido desde que era solo un niño hasta llegar a las puertas del gran comedor. La gran puerta estaba cerrada, _la verdad no entendía la necesidad de puertas tan grandes, nadie era tan alto, mucho menos yo. _Solté una pequeña risa antes de entrar al pensar en mi propia altura, pero rápidamente cambie mi expresión a una totalmente distinta y abrí la puerta. Dentro estaba mi padre, _el señor Anderson_ _como le gustaba ser llamado_, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Padre ya llegue–trate de decir educadamente, trate de mostrar el falso yo que a mi padre le gustaba ver. Tome asiento.

-Y justo a tiempo hijo- se volteo a verme, tenía esa cara totalmente extraña _y que tanto odiaba _que siempre ponía cuando hacia negocios. Pero esta vez era distinto, me veía como su _negocio._

Me quede en silencio esperando lo siguiente que tenía que decirme, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, me sentía asustado por lo que tenía que decirme.

-Como sabrás hijo-comenzó-he estado teniendo nuevos negocios con ciertas personas- no me gustaba para nada como iba la conversación – y este ultimo- pareció dudar- este último con los Clint ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en nuestras vidas,- arrugue la nariz cuando dijo esta última frase, de nuevo me incluía en el negocio familiar- sin embargo-me miro directamente a los ojos- dudan en firmar el contrato, quieren una base solida que les diga que es seguro firmar; pues como sabrás nuestro historial no está totalmente limpio de engaños a la hora del contrato-termino esta frase con una sonrisa.

Yo seguía callado viendo como mi padre iba construyendo mi futuro a mis espaldas, sin que yo tuviera ninguna noción de ello, sin que me haya tomado en cuenta. Fue entonces cuando lo supe, _cuando supe a donde llegaba la conversación._

_-_Es ahí donde entras tu hijo,- levante la cabeza en cuanto dijo estas palabras- tenemos la suerte que los Clint tengan una hija de tu edad, sin compromiso, igual que tu- termino esta frase secamente.

_Lo sabía, lo sabia_ me dije a mí mismo.

-Quieres que me case con ella para cerrar el contrato de tu vida- dije secamente sin mirarlo. Me puse a pensar en ello, me casaría con alguien de quien en ese momento no sabía ni siquiera su nombre.

-Exacto hijo, tienes la mente emprendedora de tu padre, mañana a las tres en punto vendrá toda la familia la casa, deberás estar listo para esa hora. Más tarde te enviare toda la información que deberás saber- diciendo esto mi padre camino hacia la salida.

- Casi se me olvida decirte- dijo en el umbral de la enorme puerta- se llama _Rosalía._

Yo solo me quede sentado en esa silla durante la siguiente hora viendo como mis sueños desaparecían con cada palabra que mi padre me había dicho. Sentí como derrame una pequeña lagrima.

Desde ese día habían pasado ya dos meses y la fecha de la boda se acercaba más y más. Había conocido a Rosalía y no nos llevábamos mal, me hubiera gustado casarme con ella, sino fuera por ese _algo._

Ese _algo _que no me dejaba en paz cada día, cada segundo.

Ese _algo _que me hacía sentir como un extraño en esta sociedad

Ese _algo_ que no me dejaba amar.

Porque ese _algo_ me diferenciaba de los demás de una manera que yo nunca hubiera querido.

Porque ese _algo_ dentro de mí, que nadie más parecía tener y si lo sacaba fuera o se lo decía a alguien, no dudarían en hacerle esas cosas horribles que he escuchado que les hacen a personas como yo.

_Porque yo gustaba de los chicos._

Me había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde que tenía 12 o 13 años me sentí diferente, pero supe esconderlo muy dentro de mí.

Y pensé que era el único que lo sabia hasta ese día…

Ese día de junio, cuando empezaban las épocas heladas, estaba saliendo de mi casa.

Recuerdo que estaba muy feliz ya que me había llegado desde España las nuevas obras de mi escritor favorito, Bécquer. No podía esperar para mostrárselo a mis amigos del club de lectura, que aunque no estaban enamorados de sus versos tanto como yo, les gustaba escucharme recitarlos, decían que tenía un gran don para la poesía.

Lo que más me gustaba de este escritor español era el gran romance de sus versos, pero también tocaba la parte no tan feliz de la historia como el no ser correspondido. Yo había soñado con ser tan grande como él, pero mi padre ya había aplastado esos sueños.

Iba totalmente sumergido en mis pensamientos, por lo que sentí totalmente asustado cuando un brazo me cogió y me arrastro hacia un callejón.

-Ayudadme- intente gritar, pero fui silenciado por una mano casi al instante. Me empecé a preocupar por que se me cayera el libro por lo que lo cogí fuertemente como mi agresor me lo permitía. También empecé a preocuparme por el oro que llevaba en mi bolsa y que mi padre me había ordenado llevar al banco.

Finalmente mi agresor mi tiro fuertemente contra el suelo, abrí los ojos, no podía creer quien se encontraba en frente de mi.

-¿Sebastian? ¿Sebastian eres tú?

El solo me sonrió y se acerco silenciosamente hacia mí.

* * *

><p><strong>aunque creo, que esta medio malo el capitulo, tengo buenas ideas pero creo que no me ordeno bien .<strong>

**reviews? (porfavor xD )**


	3. Atrapado

**hola, aca la tercera parte,**

**mmm...no me pregunten porque le puse Sebastian al chico ese, estoy traumada con los spoilers omg**

**aqui se acaba las partes narradas por Blaine, a partir de ahora todo se centrara en Kurt y Blaine**

**gracias por leer :D**

* * *

><p>Muchas emociones pasaron por mi cabeza a una velocidad que yo no creía posible. Pensamientos tales como porque Sebastian estaba justo delante de mí, porque él me había arrastrado hacia un callejón, porque alguien del que creía conocer me estaba haciendo esto. Todas las preguntas sin respuesta parecían tener como único objetivo hacer que mi cabeza explotara.<br>Me sentí totalmente inmóvil, solo era capaz de ver como mi captor se acercaba más y más hacia mí, aun con esa _sonrisa_. Finalmente paro justo delante de mí y se agacho hasta estar a mi altura. Se me acerco,_ mucho._

-Blaine, ambos sabemos lo que pasa aquí, así que no trates de ocultarlo-dijo secamente y sin expresión

_¿Qué? ¿A qué se refería?_ Intente no pensar lo peor. Estaba seguro que el era capaz de ver mi inseguridad en mis ojos avellana.

-No sé a lo que te refieres-dije en apenas un susurro.

-Vamos, luego de 2 años de conocernos, sabes que no sabes mentir, no me podes engañar sobre esto- dijo mientras me obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hablo en serio Sebastián- dije mientras sentía como la fuerza de mi voz volvía, si había una cosa útil que mi padre me había llegado a enseñar era a no dejarme dominar por nadie. Justo en ese momento intente levantarme, pero además de el dolor punzante que sentía en las espalda unas manos cogieron mis hombros obligándome a caer de nuevo.

-No me obligues a decirlo Blaine, hay dos maneras de hacer esto, una difícil y otra fácil.

No se me ocurría nada que hacer si en verdad lo _sabía._

-Veamos Blaine-se incorporo empezó a caminar por la pequeña habitación en la cual nos encontrábamos, hasta ese momento no me había percatado que estábamos en una habitación que se podría decir que era grande,oscura y llena de estantes con objetos que nunca había visto en mi vida-ambos sabemos que tu eres diferente, pero no te sientas mal, porque yo también lo soy y he encontrado la manera perfecta de que los dos no tengamos que ocultarnos más- termino esto sobando ambas manos de una forma maliciosa .

-¿En serio?-dije aun no seguro de estar hablando sobre el mismo tema con esta persona que a pesar de conocerlo desde años, tenía la impresión de estar frente a una persona completamente desconocida.

-Pues si-siguió caminando de un lado a otro-_tu me gustas Blaine, tengo un plan para que los dos nos vallamos de aquí…_

Bien, ya estaba confundido, muy pero muy confundido. Millones de cosas nublaban mi mente como una torrencial tormenta. _El era igual que yo_

Él paro su caminar y me lanzo una mirada digna de un interrogatorio, esperando mi respuesta. Al ver que no respondía continuo hablando, suponiendo tal vez que mi repuesta sería positiva, que le correspondía. _Se equivocaba grandemente_

-Bien…- se volteo hacia atrás, momento que yo aproveche para levantarme - Juno, puedes pasar.

En ese mismo instante un anciano ingreso a la habitación, iba a un paso rápido, el cual no era natural de alguien de su edad. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Sebastian. Intercambiaron unas palabras entre ellos, no estoy seguro de haber oído bien, pero juro haber escuchado mi nombre.  
>Cuando terminaron de hablar voltearon lentamente para ver que ya estaba totalmente de pie, con dificultad pero de pie.<p>

-Te equivocas Sebastian-dije empezando a sonar muy seguro y soltando una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que levantaba mi mirada y los miraba atentamente a la espera de cualquier movimiento de su parte- prefiero casarme con Rosalía que estar contigo. Prefiero nunca salir de mi burbuja y por lo tanto nunca conocer a _ese_ alguien a estar contigo.

El soltó una risa llena de sarcasmo

-Blaine, ¿creías que te daría a escoger?- me envió una mirada coqueta a la cual yo respondí una mueca-ingenuo Blaine, es conmigo o con nadie…no hay opción aquí. Juno, ya sabes que hacer.

Aun tenía un dolor punzante en mi espalda el cual me impedía caminar bien, por lo que solo me mantuve en mi lugar esperando que el plan desquiciado de mi captor se consumara.

-Sebastian, me dijiste que él estaría de acuerdo. Sera difícil hacer lo que me ordenaste si no es así-dijo fríamente Juno

-Hazlo, NO ME INTERESA SI EL NO QUIERE

Ante este comentario un frio sudor recorrió mi espalda, esto se estaba saliendo totalmente de control.

Juno se quedo totalmente callado y volteo a mirarme, yo estaba aun parado en el mismo sitio en el que Sebastian me había tirado hace un tiempo que me parecía una eternidad. Solamente espere a que llegase lo que mi destino quería para mi, el camino que debía seguir._ Me di cuenta... no el sueño de todos se vuelve realidad._

_Ya me había acostumbrado a que destruyeran los míos._

En un ultimo intento por salir trate de caminar hacia la puerta, pero mis torpes piernas me hicieron caer casi al instante. Desde el suelo vi que Juno se me acercaba, pude notar la inseguridad es sus ojos mientras se me acercaba, _¿con un libro?_,

Sentí como mi libro,el que hace solo unas horas había llegado a mis manos, iba en su dirección al anciano sin que pudiera hacer nada. Nunca podría tener la oportunidad de leerlo. _Me habría gustado poderle haber recitado a alguien un poema de el libro español. Nunca podría._

-Me quedare con esto, igual no lo necesitaras mas-dijo Juno pausadamente, voltee mi mirada hacia la derecha y pude ver a Sebastian, el sonreía.

Justo después de que el pronuncio estas palabras quede cegado por una luz que provenía de Juno. Era tan intensa como el mismo sol de verano

Recuerdo escuchar a Juno diciendo palabras en otro idioma totalmente extraño para mí.

Recuerdo escuchar a Sebastian gritar furioso contra Juno, algo no había salido de acurdo a sus planes.

Recuerdo también, escuchar a Sebastian gritando diciéndole que parara, que eso no era parte del trato.

Recuerdo como deje de sentir mi cuerpo en ese instante, solo cerré mis ojos…

_Esperando…_

_Lo que se me viniera…_

_Llego la oscuridad…_

Abrí mis ojos, me pareció haberlos tenido cerrados un buen tiempo ya que mi mirada estaba borrosa. Estaba tendido en el suelo de arena. Mirando hacia arriba pude diferenciar extrañas formas de color gris que debían ser las nubes. Todas parecían tener la misma forma de espiral.  
>Me senté lentamente ya que mi cabeza aun me daba vueltas y rápidamente recordé todo lo que había sucedido.<br>Alarmado gire mi cabeza en distintas direcciones tratando de _buscarlo. _No lo vi, siendo sincero no encontré a nadie cerca de mí. Esto me dejo un poco más tranquilo, pero también más confundido.

Me quede ahí sentado junto a una niebla de colores que envolvía de manera constante mi cuerpo,_ muy bien, eso era totalmente extraño, ¿dónde me encontraba?_

Analice mis posibilidades, Juno tenía un libro cuando inicio _eso_. Debía estar en él. Bueno, esa era una pregunta menos que responderme, pero quedaban muchas más. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. En un intento por tranquilizarme lleve mis manos a mis oídos y encontré algo extraño en ellos. Un objeto totalmente desconocido estaba dentro de ellos. Estaban unidos a un hilo que terminaba en una aguja, _raro.  
><em>Parecía no ocasionarme ningún mal, así que no me preocupe por que esto estuviera en mis oídos, hasta que lo note.

Note que era imposible de sacarlos, estaban adheridos a mí…_¿Por que?_

_Se agrego otra pregunta a mi lista…genial_.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, a veces me parecía poco y otras veces mucho, _no lo sabía. Nunca logre quitarme ese extraño objeto_.

Hasta que paso...

Un día el cielo se ilumino y se abrió una puerta, ¿un portal?

Note esos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, azules como la esperanza que sembró en mi cuando se encontraron con los míos.

Me observaban desde afuera de mi prisión. Una mirada segura, me inspiro confianza

Me miraban fijamente así como yo a ellos. Sentí algo extraño dentro de mí.

Y supe que había llegado el momento de salir finalmente de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews? :o<strong>


	4. descubrimiento

_**la subo rapidamente, tengo una fiesta jeje**_

_**la he estado escribiendo toda la semana, corrigiendo errores cada vez que la releia **_

_**espero que les guste**_

* * *

><p><em>-No lo sé, ¿Qué año es este?<em>

Apenas termina de decir estas palabras me quedo sin habla y el parece aun mas confundido que yo. Se ve como un pequeño cachorrito abandonado dentro de una vieja caja de cartón en una fría y oscura noche de lluvia.

-Pues- intento mirarle a los ojos, pero la inocencia y angustia en esos ojos hazel me hace bajar la mirada, no puedo mentirle- estamos en el siglo XXI.

Me quedo callado esperando su respuesta, no muevo ni un musculo. Pasan unos largos segundos de silencio y espera. Al ver que no llegaba ningún sonido de mi visitante decido ver qué le pasa, parece haber entrado en trance. Parece ver a través de mí. Parece que su mente estaba congelada en el tiempo, recordando…

-150…-dice en un pequeño susurro, tan bajo que me costó escucharlo.

_150 años…_había estado encerrado durante _150_ años. Hasta a mi me costaba creerlo. Trato de recordar lo que miles de veces nos decían en las clases de historia. _Vamos Kurt, no vas a la escuela en vano_ me digo a mí mismo, ¿_qué estaba pasando en el mundo hace tanto tiempo?…pero esperen, ni siquiera sabía de qué país venia. _  
>Me tomo un segundo para ver sus ropas en busca de pistas que me dijeran su procedencia o algún otro dato.<br>Estas están totalmenteviejas y con unos pocos agujeros. Donde sea que él había pasado el tiempo no era un lugar agradable. Siento lastima por él. Quiero ser capaz de ayudarlo en algo.  
>Tiene puesta una camisa color crema un poco grande para su tamaño pero <em>le favorecía mucho<em>. También un pantalón negro que se ceñía en su cintura y caía hasta un poco mas de sus rodillas. Esta descalzo.

En algún momento de su vida debieron ser unas prendas nuevas, limpias y _costosas_. Aun se podía ver la marca del diseñador de estas en uno de los extremos de la camisa. No puedo ver muy bien que decía, pero me suena medio francés.

De repente lo escucho llamándome en un susurro constante, por lo que dejo de observar sus ropas para poner toda mi atención en lo que debía decime. Su rostro se veía como el de un niño pequeño al que le dan su primer regalo de navidad.

-Kurt…-dice con su melodiosa voz, parecía estar volviendo en sí-gracias, muchas gracias- diciendo esto último pude ver como sus ojos se humedecían lo que los hacía ver más irresistibles y encantadores de lo que ya eran- te debo tanto, me salvaste de quedarme ahí por siempre, no me hubiera gustado ver que _el _ganase.

Al terminar de oír sus agradecimientos se abalanzo sobre mí para volver a unirnos en un abrazo. No sé qué hacer en respuesta dado que me había cogido desprevenido. Me sujetaba fuertemente, podía jurar que sonreía. Me quedo quieto y estoy a punto de corresponderle a su muestra de afecto pero de un momento a otro se pone totalmente tenso. Me pregunteo si había hecho algo malo.  
>De inmediato pone sus manos sobre mis hombros para marcar nuestra distancia.<p>

Su rostro se veía apagado y me mostraba una cara de angustia, me rompió el corazón. Parece que lo último que había hecho era algo que él no tenía permitido, que no podía hacer. _¿Por qué?_

-Mis disculpas Kurt, no era mi intensión actuar de tal manera- parecía estar implorando mi perdón, parecía arrepentido de algo que no era nada malo- te pido por favor que no le digas a _ellos._

_¿Ellos?_

No sé a quienes se refería por ellos, o porque veía un simple abrazo como algo que estaba mal, algo que no se podía hacer. Este chico que tenía en frente de mi se veía tan puro…  
>Nunca capaz de hacer algo que enojara a otras personas o que estaba en contra de las reglas.<p>

También me empezaba a hacer preguntas como, a quien no le hubiera gustado ver ganar, ¿al causante de su encierro y sufrimiento?  
>Siento odio hacia esa persona que lo había llegado a privar de la libertad a alguien como el a pesar de no conocerla.<p>

-Blaine no hay nada de malo tranquilo- digo yo tratando de tranquilizarlo y tratar de irradiarle seguridad, no podía soportar otro segundo viendo a mi nuevo amigo en ese estado. Por un momento pienso en poner mi mano en sus rulos negruzcos, pero me lo pienso mejor. No quiero hacer ningún movimiento que lo pusiera incomodo.

El solo me envía una pequeña mirada con una expresión difícil de descifrar, imposible diría yo. Pero se ve mucho mejor que la anterior, me quedo tranquilo.  
>Decido cambiar de tema.<p>

-Blaine-digo intentado captar su atención para que no pensara en el incidente que había acabado de pasar-¿de dónde eres?

Me mira tímidamente, parecía dispuesto a hablar. Su expresión empieza a recuperar esa cara soñadora que se veía tan bien en su rostro.

-Yo vengo de donde dicen que viene la inspiración, donde siluetas salen a todas horas con emoción. Donde verdes parques adornan la casa de todos, donde de una sola torre llega el amor - dice melódicamente y con una sonrisa brillante y contagiosa. Yo me quedo con una expresión de confusión, había dicho todo como un poema, algo que no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto. Pero era tan melódico que me quede deleitado con él.

-O Inglaterra, es lo mismo– dice viendo la evidente confusión que deben estar mostrando mis ojos celestes, que en la oscuridad de la noche debían verse mas plomos que de su color original.

- Siento no estar acostumbrado al lenguaje poético- me disculpo casi al instante, no quería hacerlo sentir extraño conmigo de ninguna manera- mi profesor de literatura hace que la clase no sea muy interesante que digamos.- digo encogiendo mis hombros y situando una mueca en mi rostro. No me caía nada bien ese viejo maestro.

-Es una gran lastima, la poesía es hermosa. Yo soñaba con convertirme en poeta–dice pausadamente y a medida que las dice veo como un mal recuerdo de su vida hacia que la tristeza se vuelva a apropiar de él.

_Rayos, ¿estoy haciendo algo más que traerle malos recuerdos?_

_¿Acaso no puedo pasar unos minutos sin hacerlo recordar lo perfecta que pudo llegar a ser su vida?_

Me siento un terrible anfitrión, esperaba que él no pensase eso de mí en esos momentos_._

Pasan largos segundos donde yo solo me quedo mirando mis manos las cuales descansan en mis rodillas, el se da cuenta de mi silencio. Creo que ahora soy yo el que entro en trance y el también parece notar esto en mi también.

-Pero ahora estoy en una página nueva de mi historia, puedo sentir que será más fácil para mí cumplir esos sueños que ya creía perdidos en el los capítulos anteriores– me dice de manera compasiva mientras levanto mi mirada para encontrar una mirada de esperanza.

-¿Que fue lo que paso en los capítulos anteriores?- pregunto de manera instantánea y sin pensar, _gran error de mi parte; estaba tratando de no hacerlo pensar en lo malo que le había pasado y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho hace escasos segundos atrás._ Trato de arreglar mi enorme error.

-No quise decir esto, lo siento. No debes hablar de esto si te pone incomodo

-No, está bien. No me lo puedo guardar para mí solo, eso solo me hará más daño.

Hay otro silencio en cual ninguno de los dos habla. Distraigo mi mirada un momento y miro por mi ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo. El color índigo que es tan característico de la noche está desapareciendo dando lugar al naranja pálido de todas las mañana de verano de Ohio.

-Pues…-empieza –no se podía decir que era feliz en mi vida, me habían quitado mis sueños. Mi padre era un noble con mucho dinero, pero eso nunca le bastaba. Me quería obligar a casarme con una señorita llamada Rosalía, pero yo no quería porque…- dice al mismo tiempo que se muerde el labio inferior.

Se queda callado de un momento a otro, como no queriendo decir algo, algo importante. Lo estaba ocultando.

-No nos llevábamos bien, no me quería casar con ella- dice finalmente- mi vida era controlada por mi padre, todo lo que quería o debía hacer. Solo quería escapar de ahí, escapar y jamás volver- confiesa con toral sinceridad

_Bueno, podía haber tenido mucho dinero, pero su vida había estado totalmente lejos de ser prefecta._

-Y luego paso lo que supuestamente quería, un día soleado estaba paseando y me acorrala un desconocido. No sé que hizo y me ingreso al libro que esta en este momento en el suelo de esta habitación- continua mientras mira al suelo de mi habitación fijando su mirada en el libro de tapas de color azul con rojo. Lo mira como si no hubiera otro objeto en toda la habitación.

Valla- digo cuando logro absorber todo lo que le paso- ¿estás feliz de ya no estar allá?

-Pues, mi corazón no habría logrado soportar estar en ese lugar un momento más, te lo puedo asegurar. Por eso te estoy tan agradecido, por sacarme de ahí- dice con convicción volviendo su mirada a mi- ahora siento que puedo volver a empezar, nadie me conoce como el hijo del señor Anderson.

-Supongo que te puedes quedar aquí- digo no muy seguro de mis palabras, tendría que preguntarle a mi papá.

-¿En serio? ¿No te seria mucha molestia?- me pregunta elegantemente.

-Pues…

Justo en ese momento alguien toca la puerta de mi cuarto, solo mi podía ser una persona.  
>Blaine y yo dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la puerta de roble y dejamos de hablar. Puedo ver que Blaine no tiene total idea de quién era la persona que está detrás de la puerta<p>

-Kurt, ¿Kurt con quien hablas?- dice esa voz tan conocida por mí desde afuera. Miro el cielo para intentar descifrar la hora. Ya se ve sol, deben ser las 6 de la mañana. Se me ha pasado el tiempo hablando con Blaine.

Mi cerebro intenta desesperadamente buscar una explicación creíble del porque tenía a un chico de aproximadamente 17 años sentado frente a mí en _mi _habitación.

Solo me quedo sentado mientras veo como la puerta se abre lentamente.  
>Mi padre no se creería cualquier excusa tonta, mi cerebro queda en blanco.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>omg<strong>

**a me gusto como me salio, no se que pensaran ustedes**

**reviews?**


	5. Reflexion

**Hola, siento que la publico tarde. He estado ocupadisima x.x (mi colegio ha estado super pesado)**

**como sea, aqui esta la parte 5, ya tengo otros caps escritos a medias :D**

**y...**

**gracias por la reviews! mil ****gracias**

* * *

><p>La puerta iluminada por los tímidos rayos del naciente sol de ese día finalmente deja pasar la persona tan conocida para mí pero totalmente desconocida para Blaine.<p>

Mi cerebro está a punto de estallar, estoy pensando en cualquier cosa para explicar la presencia de Blaine en mi habitación a _esa hora_. Aunque más que una excusa estoy buscando algo coherente que no sean simple balbuceos sin sentido. Trato de sacar una idea creíble de mi cabeza, pero esta sigue sin responder

-Kurt, se que dije que Mercedes o Rachel te podían llamar a cualquier hora, pero no…- no termina de decir su frase ya que en ese segundo sus ojos se posaron en el chico de ropas holgadas que estaba a mi derecha. Me quedo petrificado, no respiro.  
>Él alterna su mirada entre Blaine y yo velozmente, y viendo su cara, está tratando de sacar conclusiones.<br>Despego mis ojos de la mirada de mi papá, no podía soportarla ni un instante más, para dirigirla hacia Blaine. El chico de rizos negruzcos mira a mi papá con una total confusión, ya sea por la mirada furtiva con la mi papa lo miraba, o porque simplemente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Mmm… Kurt, ¿Qué hace un muchacho en tu habitación? ¿Quién es él?- pregunta seriamente luego de 'examinarlo'.

Mi mirada vuelve a situarse en mi papá, mis ojos lo miran fijamente, mi boca se mueve pero el sonido de mi voz no se asoma por mi garganta, mi padre comienza a impacientarse.

- Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson buen hombre- dice Blaine que se acaba de incorporar sin previo aviso y tan rápido que no pude notar el momento en el que se levanto. Le tiende la mano a mi padre para saludarlo, este la toma, la confusión en totalmente notable en su rostro- Primero que nada, lo saludo cordialmente de parte de mi compañero Kurt y yo; parece que mi compañero lo conoce con anterioridad, pero yo no tengo el gusto. ¿Me podría decir su nombre si no es mucha molestia?- termina de decir esto con una sonrisa amistosa.

_Muy bien… Eso no me lo esperaba en absoluto. _

Blaine sigue esperando la respuesta de mi papá quien solo responde con una cara de desconcierto, _ya éramos dos.  
><em>Mi padre mira por encima del hombro de Blaine, quien en ese momento me estaba dando la espalda, le debía explicaciones.  
>Yo empiezo a salir de mi estado de shock, agito mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que cierro mis ojos.<p>

Me levanto de mi cama y doy un par de pasos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba mi papá y Blaine. En esos pocos segundos pienso que le diría a mi padre, _¿la verdad? Nunca me creería._

-Blaine, el es mi papá, se llama Burt-digo respondiendo por mi papa quien sabía que no le respondería.

- Mucho gusto Burt, es un gusto conocerlo – dice Blaine con cortesía. _Parecía un príncipe de las miles de historias que había leído, un sueño._ Pero me quito esa idea de mi cabeza, nunca tendría ni una sola oportunidad con él. Ya lo había escuchado, se iba a casar con una chica.

-Kurt, ven aquí- me dice mi papá sacándome de mi pensar mientras me dirige a un rincón de la habitación para que Blaine no nos escuchase

- Un momento Blaine, ¿quédate aquí okey?

El asiente su cabeza y se queda donde le acabo de indicar mirando a su alrededor, todo le debía parecer nuevo.

-Kurt, ¿qué hace _Blaine_ en tu cuarto?, ¿desde cuándo ha estado aquí? – dice entre susurros empezando el interrogatorio que tanto había estado evitando. Su mirada es seria y eso solo me pone más nervioso. Me quedo callado un momento, perdido en mi mundo. Volteo un momento para ver a Blaine, este ha tomado mi celular y lo toma de una manera extraña. De seguro nunca ha visto uno, rio para mis adentros, ante mis ojos es una escena muy tierna. Devuelvo mi mirada a mi papa, ya tengo preparada mi respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas las historias que _ella _solía contarnos cuando era niño? –es notable como la cara de mi papa se suaviza al instante, esta recordando.

-No cambies de tema Kurt.

-No lo hago, estoy tratando de explicarte. Como siempre hoy fui al ático a traer un libro, _uno de sus libros_- digo narrando lo que hice la noche anterior - es aquel- le señale el libro que ahora está en el suelo de mi habitación.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Pues… sé que esto es difícil de creer- me muerdo el labio, llego la hora y verdaderamente no sabía si me creería- Blaine salió de ahí, el no es de aquí. El es del libro, me dijo que alguien lo ingreso ahí hace muchos años. Es la verdad.

Bajo mi mirada al instante, de seguro estaba pensando que tantas noches de poco dormir me habían hecho perder la cordura.

-Te creo Kurt, en serio. Lamento haber dudado- me dice._ ¿Qué? ¿Me había quedado dormido mientras él me hablaba o qué? _– tu madre siempre tuvo algo especial con ese libro, me decía que era especial y cosas así. Nunca pude ver lo que tenía que especial, pero ahora lo veo.

-¿En serio papa?- no dada crédito a lo que mis oídos habían escuchado decir a la persona que tenia frente a mí.

-Sí, también dijo que ella nunca fue capaz de _ayudarlo_, aunque siempre quiso nunca pudo. La veía muchas veces frente al libro, horas de horas. Tú eres igual a ella…

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

La voz de Lady GaGa cortó nuestra conversación súbitamente. Mis ojos azulados se abrieron de golpe y voltee para ver una de las escenas más tiernas de mi vida . Blaine confuso tratando desesperadamente de poner pausa a la melodía, sabía que nos había interrumpido.

-Lo lamento señor Burt, mucho- dijo cuando al fin había logrado parar el sonido y se nos acercaba.

-No hay problema Blaine- dijo este mientras lo detenía- ahora vienen las cosas serias, de seguro no tienes donde quedarte- Blaine negó con la cabeza- Pues, al lado del de Kurt tenemos una habitación de huéspedes, puedes quedarte ahí.

-¿Habla en serio?- su cara de niño volvió- sería un honor quedarme en su hogar.

Y ahí estaba yo, perdido aun en el momento que mi papá decidió que Blaine le caía tan bien.

-Y Kurt-me llamo mi papa, voltee- deberías ayudar a Blaine a adaptarse, me parece que lo primero seria llevarlo a comprar algo de ropa-señalo las viejas ropas de diseñador que Blaine aun llevaba puestas- estoy seguro que lo harás sentir como en Inglaterra, iré a hacer unas tostadas- diciendo esto desapareció hacia la cocina.

_¿Esperen? No le había dicho que Blaine era de Inglaterra. ¿Cómo había sabido? Me ocultaba algo, igual que Blaine. ¿Es que acaso nadie confiaba en mí?_

Me sentía frustrado, muy frustrado. Ya le preguntaría a mi papá como es que lo sabía, de seguro mi madre ya conocía a Blaine desde antes.

-Kurt, ¿no es grandioso? No nos tendremos que separar- dice posando su ojos avellana en mi- pero, hace mucho que no voy de compras ademas nunca fui muy bueno- dice avergonzado.

-No hay ningún problema, yo te ayudare. Ahora, antes de salir debes darte una ducha- le digo mientras le señalo el baño del pasillo- luego saldremos- le lanzo una toalla.

El sale de la habitación en dirección al baño. Me encuentro solo, tengo tiempo para pensar.

Desde afuera escucho a los pájaros trinar una canción a juego. Canto con ellos en un susurro al mismo tiempo que escucho por lo lejos la voz de mi papá explicándole a Blaine como usar la ducha .

Sonreí para mis adentros, nos esperaba un largo día.


	6. No todo lo bueno dura por siempre

**Hola!**

**primero que nada siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, tuve mucha pruebas de química en mi colegio x.x (tener 14 años es difícil)**

**Ahora, aqui esta el capitulo 6, esta algo raro, perdonen! pero ya en 2 semanas salgo de vacaciones y entonces podre escribir mas seguido ;) **

**PD: me he enamorado del Blaine poetico**

* * *

><p>Yo soy el primero de los dos en poner un pie en el pequeño centro comercial de Ohio que aun estaba medio vacío debido a que la mayoría de las personas normales nunca irían tan temprano. Habíamos llegado sorprendentemente temprano a pesar que la ducha de Blaine había tardado por lo menos media hora más de lo que tenía previsto y después de eso tuve que prestarle algo que ponerse, lo cual había sido muy difícil tomando en cuenta que él era más pequeño que yo y todo le quedaba gigante. Pasamos otra hora buscando algo que se le viera bien, y finalmente después de mucho buscar, se decidió por un chaleco negro y una camisa a cuadros con unos pantalones largos.<p>

El se ha quedado unos pasos detrás de mí, aun está mirando todo a su alrededor como un niño en su primera vez en un parque de diversiones, este chico de ojos avellana no podía dejar de ser adorable ni un minuto. Sus sentidos parecen ignorar el hecho de que ya llegamos a nuestro destino, el sigue explorando todo lo que ve, siente o huele. Va de un lado a otro viendo todo lo que había cambiado en su ausencia, tal vez las casas, los autos… que se yo, nunca fue el favorito de mi clase de historia.

Mientras lo miro empiezo a recordar la caminata que había tenido el placer de compartir con Blaine. Nuestro viaje al centro comercial seria por siempre, una de las mejores caminatas de mi vida. El plan era venir al centro comercial en mi auto, pero Blaine se negó. No solo porque no veía a mi auto con buenos ojos, sino porque quería ver el mundo que le habían privado contemplar durante mucho tiempo. No me arrepentía de haber dejado mi trasporte en casa, de haber venido en coche nunca habría sido capaz de ver el explorador que Blaine llevaba dentro.

Finalmente el sale de su burbuja y camina rápidamente hasta alcanzarme.

-¿Muchas cosas han cambiado no?- entono casualmente.

-Ni te imaginas- dice mientras una sonrisa se levanta por su rostro- todo es nuevo para mí, todo parece haber sido metido en un sombrero y sacado totalmente renovado-se queda pensativo un momento- ¿No te hice esperar demasiado, o si? De ser así lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar por mis locuras.

-Para nada- siento el calor de mis mejillas- pero debemos apurarnos, después esto parece todo un remolino.

-Pues- se toma un tiempo para tomar aliento- no mentí cuando te dije que no sé nada de esto, todo mi ropa nunca la elegí, me la elegían- dice mirándome honestamente.

-Nunca es tarde para aprender- digo mientras tomo su mano y lo llevo a una de mis tiendas favoritas, la cual estaba abriendo en esos momentos.

-Valla- dice mientras entra en la tienda y la ve como si fuera una de las que yo ansiaba a ir en New York. Esta ni se comparaba- nunca habría imaginado que en 150 años el mundo creciera tanto…-deja esa frase en el aire ya que rápidamente corre a su primer objetivo, unos lentes de sol rosado demasiado chillón para mi gusto. Se los pone rápidamente en el rostro y se me acerca lentamente.

-Mmm…Kurt, una pregunta ¿que son estos lentes? ¿Porque son tan oscuros? No puedo ver bien- dice mientras se ve un poco desorientado.

-Son lentes de sol Blaine, sirve para protegerse- suelto una pequeña risita- a mí personalmente no me gusta el color, pero en ti se ve deslumbrante.

-¿En serio? Creo que los debería llevar.

Me quedo callado un buen rato mientras Blaine se aleja para buscar más cosas, mi papá me había dado un presupuesto fijo y no lo podíamos sobrepasar. Empiezo a buscar al pelinegro sin éxito, ¿_Qué tan grande era esa tienda?_

-Kurt, disculpa me podrías ayudar con esto- me llama desde el otro extremo de la tienda dando concluida mi búsqueda. Yo voy en su llamado- ahora es cundo no se qué hacer- me explica al mismo tiempo que me pongo a su lado y observo lo que lo tiene tan confundido a la hora de comprar, _no le veo nada de confuso en particular._

-No veo el problema, no veo nada malo

- Pues, es que, cuando era pequeño mi padre me prohibió comprar mi propia ropa, nunca supe porque.-mire su cara, era obvio que sabia la razón y no me la quería decir pero no lo quería presionar a decirme nada que no quisiera- Yo solo me ponía lo que me decía que debía usar y cuando lo debía usar. Nunca fui de compras. En todos los poemas que leí siempre podía ver como la ropa llegaba a decir tu estado de ánimo, desde feliz hasta abatido. Siempre quise darle saber a gritos al mundo como me sentía aquel día de verano.

-Por eso te digo que yo te ayudare, vamos a los probadores-digo al mismo tiempo que tomo cosas que pienso que se le verán a Blaine grandiosas- yo te ayudare, confía en mí.

El solo me sonríe y por un momento puedo sentir nuestras miradas conectadas, toda la tienda desaparece. Esos pocos segundos me parecieron horas, cabe decir que por un momento temí que la tienda hubiese cerrado.

-Vamos, que aun nos queda mucho por hacer- trato de decir para cortar en silencio- debemos visitar muchas tiendas hoy…

-Claro-dice cortadamente mientras me sigue hasta los probadores.

-Toma, pruébate esto con…- me quedo pensando un rato examinando mis opciones- con esto

El solo me obedece y entra en los probadores. Cierra la puerta tras de sí, yo espero paciente que salga.

Blaine se probo prenda tras prenda, debíamos comprar mucho teniendo en cuenta que debíamos comprar todo un armario en sola una tarde. Pero la verdad no fue nada difícil, cansado si teniendo en cuenta que no dormí nada la noche anterior. Todo lo que se ponía, siempre y cuando fuese de la talla correcta, se le veía demasiado bien. _O tal vez era solo mi mente la que no podía imaginar a Blaine con algo que le quedara mal. _Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme esa idea._  
><em>A eso de las 4,se podría decir que Blaine tenía suficiente ropa para sobrevivir un buen tiempo, así que nos apresuramos a pagar y luego a pasar por unos aperitivos cerca de ahí.

-Valla Kurt, nunca la había pasado tan bien con alguien en toda mi vida-me dijo con sinceridad mientras tomaba su panecillo y empezaba a comerlo.

-Yo tampoco- digo sinceramente- y aun no has visto lo mejor de esta ciudad le digo al mismo tiempo que lo veo luchar por sacar una servilleta del servilletero de nuestra mesa- pero creo que primero debo darte unas clases de adaptación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- A que te tengo que enseñar todo lo que este milenio esta guardando para ti.

-¿Tu harías eso por mi?

-Mil veces, pero… ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que volvamos.

Caminamos acompasadamente fuera del centro comercial hasta que por lo lejos llego a divisar a las únicas personas que podían trasformar ese maravilloso día en algo que nunca quisiera recordar.

-Hey Hummel- gritan desde lo lejos, yo trato de ignorarlos- ¿Al fin conseguiste compañero a que si? Ya verás lo que les haremos en cuanto las vacaciones terminen- terminan esto entre risas y otros insultos pero esta vez en voz baja

-¿Qué fue eso Kurt? ¿Porque ellos te tratan de esa manera?- me pregunta al mismo tiempo que los del equipo de futbol entran, el todo de su voz es de total preocupación-Tu no te lo mereces, debes defenderte, tu no les has hecho nada. Tenemos que hacer algo- me dice totalmente confundido, el había estado ocultando partes de su vida, _decidí una parte de la mía también._

-No es nada Blaine, déjalos- no pretendía darle explicaciones, aun no. Tal vez después- te lo explicare luego, cuando lleguemos-Aunque mi memoria no era buena, si había cosas que si había llegado a entender con el señor Brean era que en el pasado la sociedad era totalmente recta con personas gay, no quería arriesgarme a perder a Blaine por eso.

Él se queda totalmente desconcertado, podía verlo en sus ojos, que a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía, ya me sabía de memoria.  
>La caminata a casa fue silenciosa, totalmente opuesta a la venida.<p>

Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir.

* * *

><p>V.O. Blaine<p>

Camino al lado de Kurt enviándole miradas triste ocasionalmente, el solo de abstiene a seguir caminando cargando las bolsas de compra. Esto último que había pasado fue de lo más extraño, Kurt había estado tan feliz y con solo ver a esos tipos se le había apagado la sonrisa que me hacia sonreír a cada segundo.

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Esa pregunta no dejaba de retumbarme en la cabeza, pero sin respuesta. Pero me prometí a mi mismo respondérmela, Kurt no se merecía esto. De repente se me viene a mi mente viejo poema que hace años hubiese recitado a Rosalía por orden de mi padre, pero ahora…solo había una persona a la cual quería dárselo, _aunque no sabía si podia hacerlo._

_Mientras se sienta que se ríe el alma,  
>sin que los labios rían;<br>mientras se llore, sin que el llanto acuda  
>a nublar la pupila;<br>mientras el corazón y la cabeza  
>batallando prosigan,<br>mientras haya esperanzas y recuerdos,  
>¡habrá poesía!<em>

Cada parte de esos versos me recuerdan al chico que tengo a mi costado en cada palabra, en cada soneto.

_Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen  
>los ojos que los miran,<br>mientras responda el labio suspirando  
>al labio que suspira,<br>mientras sentirse puedan en un beso  
>dos almas confundidas,<br>mientras exista una mujer hermosa,  
>¡habrá poesía!<em>

Al terminar de recitarlo en mi mente me doy cuenta que la ultima parte está incorrecta, está incorrecta y nunca me he dado cuenta a pesar de haberlo recitado por lo menos mas de 50 veces, sonrió para mis adentros y lo cambio a como debió haber sido siempre dentro de mi mente.

_Mientras exista un chico hermoso,  
>¡habrá poesía!<em>

Si, así debió ser siempre ese poema, toda persona, hasta las que eran como yo, debían tener derecho a poder dedicarcelo a quien aman.  
>Miro a Kurt una última vez, debía saber que había pasado.<p>

-¿Kurt que fue lo que paso? ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi cierto?

El me queda mirando por unos momentos y nuestra caminata para.

-Te lo diré, pero aun no, pronto- me dice cabizbajo.

Entonces seguimos caminando, ya no observo todo como en la venida, mis ojos solo tienen espacio para el chico de la pupila azul.

* * *

><p><strong>sexto capituloooo<strong>

**espero que les hay gustado :)**

**me crean o no, ya tengo una idea de como puede acabar todo este fic O.o**

**PD: el poema es de Becquer**

**las revievw me dan ideas de que puede seguir, dejen al menos una para seguir con la historia mas rápido**

**xoxo**


	7. La verdad

**hola de nuevo, primero que nada SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO**

**lo sieno muchisimo, es que simplemente no se me venia nada que poner, mas la falta de tiempo se mi hizo totalmente imposible :(**

**Pero bueno, volvi y aqui esta el capitulo 7, es un poco largo, lo siento. espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi 3 semanas desde el incidente del centro comercial, a pesar de la insistencia de Blaine, me negué a decirle lo que paso. Al menos lo pospondría hasta que Blaine terminara de adaptarse y pudiera sobrevivir solo, cosa que sería fácil ya que mi poeta favorito por azares de la vida se había traído consigo lingotes de oro de su padre.<p>

Las clases de adaptación de Blaine casi habían acabado. Siendo muy sincero me hubiese gustado que durasen más, por no decir que fueran eternas, pero Blaine se adaptaba muy rápido. Como si nunca hubiese pertenecido realmente al año 1850. Pero hubo una cosa la cual delataba que no era de aquí y que no había podido ni había querido cambiar, su melodioso y singular modo de hablar.

Había aprendido desde cómo usar la aspiradora hasta como conducir el coche que mi padre le estaba prestando momentáneamente. Aunque en el momento que aprendía a conducir hubiera llegado a jurar que este Blaine sufría una extraña fobia hacia este medio de trasporte. Y no lo digo por exagerar, en cuanto lo arrancamos se oculto tras de mí como un gatito asuntado por un rottweiler.

-No Kurt, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué me dice que eso no me comerá?- recuerdo oír decir a Blaine esas palabras aquella tarde que le intente enseñarle a usar su auto. Se veía tan asustadizo. La expresión que su rostro había tenido era una mezcla entre temor y curiosidad.

-No lo hará, y si lo hace juro sacarte de ahí y poner a ese auto tras las rejas- trate de reconfortarle en aquel momento.

Blaine se había acercado al auto rojo justo detrás de mí, ahora que lo pensaba ¿me había usado como escudo? Yo había encendido el auto a lo que los instintos de Blaine habían respondido con un sobresalto.

Solté una pequeña risa al recordar ese momento inolvidable, pude sentir la mirada de Blaine mirándome, de seguro preguntándose qué me era tan gracioso.  
>Había dejado lo más difícil para el final, y obviamente esto era el computador.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que causa que esa sonrisa se sitúe tan hermosamente en tus labios?- me pregunta con una mirada divertida.

-Solo un vago recuerdo Blaine.-lo trato de mirar seriamente pero su mirada me lo impide- Pero olvídalo no es nada importante, ya casi terminamos. Después de esto juro llevarte a conocer lo que te prometí-le dije al mismo tiempo que nos sentamos frente a mi computador y lo enciendo.

-Pero, pero primero necesito que me aclares una cosa. Pero prométeme que no creerás que es ridículo por favor.

-Nunca podría pensar eso Blaine- le digo tratando de imaginar que cosa quería el decirme.

-¿Por qué se le dice mouse a esto? –Cogió el mouse de una manera muy extraña-Digo, no tiene forma de ratón ni nada por el estilo.

-Pues…- empecé a responderle pero me quedo callado y me puse a pensar. Ahora que me ponía a recordar yo también me hacia esa pregunta a los 5 años pero nunca pudieron responderme. "De seguro los ratones de los inventores se veían así" solía decirme mi padre cuando lo atacaba con esa pregunta.- No lo sé Blaine, pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora sin distracciones, debemos empezar. Coge el mouse.

El obedece cada una de mis órdenes. Llegaron puntos en los que creí llegar a perder la paciencia, pero nunca perdí totalmente el control. En otros mi risa jugaba una pelea con mis labios por salir. Blaine aprende, me siento un buen maestro. Pasan las horas y el día se convierte en tarde, la cual se convierte rápidamente en noche, noche sin estrellas.

-Y si quieres jugar juegos en línea solo debes crearte una cuenta presionando aquí- el mouse comandado por la mano del pelinegro se mueve hasta llegar a su destino. Me lo quedo mirando mientras arreglo mi cabello meticulosamente.

-¿Así?- me pregunta mostrando sus dientes totalmente blancos- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien Kurt?

- Mejor de lo que pensé- digo poniendo mi mano en sus rizos por primera vez, se sentía muy bien, parecían una almohada de algodón. Me levanto y le hago una seña para que me siga hasta mi habitación, el lugar de nuestro encuentro. El me sigue sin preguntar nada pero veo que las preguntas se mueren por irrumpir en el silencio nocturno. Me siento en mi cama y él lo hace en una silla cercana- Ahora lo que te prometí, aunque no es la gran cosa en verdad.

- Se que asombraras mis sentidos, siempre lo haces- me dice con una mirada que me pareció soñadora, ¿o era solo mi imaginación?

-Bueno, hay un nuevo café por aquí cerca al que quería ir hace un tiempo, pero no se puede ir solo, se tiene que llevar una pareja. Vi un anuncio de inauguración hace unas semanas y me preguntaba si quería ir con… conmigo- me quedo callado esperando su respuesta, cierro fuertemente mis ojos hasta tal punto que creo que explotaran. También ciento como el color carmesí de mis mejillas debían estar delatando mi nerviosismo.

-El placer de acompañaros seria todo mío Kurt- me responde tomando mi mano- todo mío.

Levanto mi mirada lentamente hasta que se encuentra con la suya, sus ojos a la luz única de la luna se nota más brillante para mí.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que si- me responde con una mirada amistosa- ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a arreglarme para nuestra salida nocturna.- diciendo esto deja la habitación para dejarme solo, había llegado el momento.

V.O. Blaine

Camino con Kurt en esa noche que no nos quería mostrar ni por asomo una estrella, aunque así era mejor, la única estrella que necesitaba para que me guiase en la oscuridad la tenía a mi lado.

-Y… ¿Cómo es el café Kurt? ¿Por qué enciende en ti estas emociones? – le pregunto, el voltea a verme y de nuevo tengo el placer de ver sus mejillas encendidas.

- Es que, es muy difícil de explicar. Tiene que ver de cuando era pequeño, de seguro no quieres escucharlo, es un poco estúpido- me responde sonriéndome.

¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mí? Después de casi un mes de conocernos y pasar todos los días juntos como podía llegar a pensar algo así de mí.

-No cuéntame, decir ese tipo de cosas siempre ayudan a aliviarte, créeme.

-Pues, cuando era pequeño mi mamá me llevo a una hermosa cafetería, en las afueras de Ohio y me conto una historia. Me dijo que las cafeterías son lugares donde cualquier cosa es capaz de pasar, son lugares_ mágicos- _lo mire aun con más atención que antes- en los cuales cualquier cosa es capaz de pasar. Donde tus sueños son capases de realizarse. Pero también me dijo que en esa cafetería era totalmente diferente a las demás que esa tenía una magia especial, sin embargo… luego cerro- la tristeza momentánea apago su rostro y se llevo su luz con ella- y se fue a quien sabe dónde. Pero ahora esta devuelta- se paro en paso firme- y está allí-dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña cafetería del final de la calle, la cafetería más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Grande pero no tanto, se veía sorprendentemente acogedora.

Seguimos caminando, podía notar las emociones de Kurt a través de sus pupilas, pero eran totalmente imposibles de descifrar. Cuando ya nos estábamos acercando el acelero el paso, ¿cuántos recuerdos estarían pasando por su mente? Nunca lo sabría.

-¿Viene acompañado no?- nos dijo una amable señorita en la entrada-Se debe venir acompañado.

-Si- una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de mi acompañante- vengo con mi amigo Blaine.

-Buenas noches señorita- la saludo tal como me enseñaron.

-Buenas noches- me dice ella, me empieza a mirar con una mirada que me pone un poco incomodo, pero igual respondo como debe ser-pueden pasar, los atenderán en un segundo.

-Gracias-decimos los dos al mismo tiempo, nuestras voces conjugan totalmente, en mi mente me imagino que tal seria si alguna vez llegáramos a cantar una canción juntos.

Kurt y yo empezamos a observar la cafetería como si fuera el lugar más especial de la tierra. Cada detalle estaba capta mi atención como si cada uno fuera una obra maestra de un museo. Sé que mi rostro debía estar mostrando una de esas sonrisas con las cuales parezco estar soñando despierto. La fila del café avanza sin que me dé cuenta

-Se que no es la gran cosa, pero no puedes imaginar todos los recuerdos que me trae-la fila sigue avanzando, ya casi es nuestro turno.

-Creo que si puedo llegar a imaginar lo que tu mente puede llegar a indagar, a veces siento que mi pensar es igual al tuyo- le regalo la más sincera de mis sonrisas al chico que esta frente a mí. Una chica nos interrumpe con su estruendosa voz.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- nos dice tras el mostrador.

-¿Qué ordenaras Blaine?

-Mmm… -veo mis opciones, son demasiadas y realmente no se que tomar- tomare un café normal.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Blaine

-¿Y que tomaras tu?

-Yo tomare un mocha late sin grasa- dijo Kurt, obviamente con una experiencia en cafés superior a la mía.

-¿nombre?

-Kurt

-Su pedido estará listo en un momento, y serian 8 dólares.

-Tome- dijo Kurt mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera.

-Espera- le digo- déjame pagar por esto esta vez ¿sí?- el solo me sonríe mientras pago por nuestras bebidas.

-Esto totalmente valió la pena Kurt este es la cafetería más linda en la que he estado, y he estado en muchas- tomamos nuestras bebidas y nos dirigimos a una apartada mesa en una esquina del café. Esquivamos a todas las personas que se nos cruzan en la concurrida cafetería hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Después de ti- le digo mientras tomo su silla para que se pueda sentar.

-Gracias- me dice con su voz cantarina. Yo me siento justo después de él.

-Nunca pensé que un lugar así llegase a existir, no te creas ingenuo por decir que magia aquí, yo también la siento te lo aseguro, es tan mágico como el agua cristalina que parece recorrer tus ajos a cada momento- Se sonroja otra vez, aunque su mirada cambia radicalmente a otra opuesta.

-Blaine, tengo algo que decirte, es lo que había estado ocultándote. Ahora que ya estas totalmente adaptado creo que puedes sobrevivir si es que esto te hace separarte de mí- me confiesa sin mirarme a los ojos.

¿Separarme de él? ¿Había alguna manera que pudiese ordenarle a mi cuerpo y a mi alma que se separasen de mi estrella, de la razón por la cual estoy de nuevo en el camino correcto? Habían destruido todos y cada uno de mis sueños, siempre tuve la fe que la vida me enviaría a alguien para ayudarme a construir otros nuevos. Al fin había encontrado a ese alguien, y no me separaría de él aunque me obligasen. Había leído que la vida siempre nos devuelve el dolor en forma de amor, finalmente eso se estaba cumpliendo para mí y no lo dejaría ir.

-No entiendo Kurt

-Blaine, no soy igual a ti o a cualquiera- mi mirada debía denotar una confusión a los ojos del castaño.- Me gustan los chicos de la misma manera que deberían gustarme las chicas, y ahora que lo sabes tienes que saber que no te detendré si no quieres verme mas- sus hermosos ojos mostraban un total esfuerzo por retener las lagrimas, pero una logro escapársele y recorrió su mejilla como una gota de rocío lo haría en una violeta.

¿Seguridad, tristeza, apoyo, esperanza? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por todo lo que el chico de la pupila azul me había confesado? Seguridad de que ahora las cosas ya no eran tan malas para personas como yo, bueno como nosotros. Tristeza de ver como se sentía Kurt, de lo apagado que lo dejaba su situación. ¿Apoyo?, ya no estaría solo, ni él ni yo... ¿Esperanza? Ahora cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que por primera vez mis sentimientos serian correspondidos. Tenía la posibilidad de unir mi corazón con la persona indicada, solo faltaba que esta me amase. Ya me podía imaginar a mi mismo usando esas tácticas para atrapar a tu alma gemela.

-No me separare de ti Kurt, eso sería totalmente absurdo- en medio del bullicio de la cafetería pronuncie estas palabras de modo que solo él pudiese escucharlas. Levanto su rostro lentamente. Las facciones de su rostro de porcelana formaban una perfecta expresión de desesperación. Yo le regale la mirada más sincera que pude.

- ¿Has escuchado bien lo que dije Blaine? Soy diferente a ti

- Te equivocas, soy exactamente igual a ti.

* * *

><p><strong>al finnn lo termine, me demore mucho y no me gusto como los anteriores<strong>

**a ver, que les parecio. se acepta de todo, sobre todo criticas u otras cosas!**

**como siempre, gracias por leer.**

**PD : a partir de ahora actualizare cada semana, ya salí de vacaciones.**


	8. Apoyo

**Pueden matarme ya! Si es que no actualizo el viernes otra vez, díganme para darles mi contraseña para que puedan continuar esto como se debe **

**Se que dije que actualizaria cada semana, pero tuve un viaje ineperado por año nuevo .**

**bueno, espero que no lo odien**

**ah, y como siempre gracias por las reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Las palabras salieron de mis labios, los cuales estaban sorprendentemente secos, casi sin que yo lo pudiese evitar, y no era que hubiese querido callarlas. Simplemente un error no se puede cometer dos veces… Sin una razón realmente clara para mí, recordé a Rosalía. Recordé todo lo que le hice pasar solo por mí. Mi memoria empezaba a recordar cada detalle de mis 17 años que pase antes de conocer a Kurt, después de muchos años de permanecer dormidos.<p>

V. O. Kurt

-Te equivocas, soy exactamente igual a ti.

Blaine pronuncio estas palabras con una mirada y una voz con la cual habría convencido al mejor detector de mentiras. Decía la verdad.  
>Me quede congelado en mi asiento, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, pero sin mirar nada realmente, ni siquiera a la persona de enfrente que de seguro esperaba que dijera algo. Estaba totalmente absorto, en cuanto Blaine pronunció eso, me dejo helado.<p>

Había estado pensando en que hacer en caso de que Blaine me dijera que no me quería volver a ver, mire todas y cada una de las posibilidades posibles si es que eso pasaba. Desde que me tirara el café en mi rostro y se fuera silencioso, alejándose de mí para siempre; hasta la posibilidad de que me gritara en medio de la cafetería. Pero ahora que el contexto de la situación no era ninguno de estos, simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba muchas cosas empezaban a encajar si es que agregaba esta revelación al rompecabezas de todo lo que había llegado a saber de mi amigo ingles, todo comenzaba a tomar otro rumbo, todo empezaba a tener sentido para mí. El porqué se asustaba cada vez que hacíamos contacto, el porqué sentía que eso estaba mal. Lo habían asustado y aterrorizado con cualquier cosa que pasase antes con personas como _nosotros. _Eso solo me hizo pensar en lo mal que la había pasado, y en lo mal que lo iba seguir pasando aquí y ahora. Él no se lo merecía, no después de todo lo que ya había pasado antes, ya había sufrido demasiado y lo que yo menos quería es que lo siguiera haciendo. Aunque también me hizo darme cuenta de algo, la razón de porqué llego al libro, me mentía sobre eso. Debía descubrir quien había sido y porqué. Quería ayudarlo, y nada evitaría que lo hiciera.

Mi silencio se prolongó a largos minutos en los cuales a pesar del ruido me parecían silenciosos. _Vale, Kurt, debes hablar ya, él empezará a desesperarse por tu silencio. _Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil, pero por más que intentase, nada me hacia ser capaz de decir todo lo que recorría mi ser en ese momento.

-Kurt…- lo oí en un pequeño susurro, de seguro no esperaba que lo escuchase ya que la cafetería estaba en su hora más concurrida del día y había muchos sonidos distintos juntándose con el único propósito de hacer ruido.

- ¿Es en serio Blaine?- digo enfocando el objetivo de mis ojos a mis manos, las cuales estaban bajo la mesa. De mis lágrimas aún quedaban las marcas que habían dejado en mi rostro, marcas que de seguro eran totalmente visibles para Blaine. Sabía que la respuesta departe de él sería positiva, pero no se me había ocurrido otra cosa que decir con la cual ganar tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, y poder recopilar todo lo que Blaine me dijo esa noche.

-Sí Kurt, mis palabras son totalmente verdaderas, son totalmente reales; más reales que el aire que está en nuestro alrededor en este momento, más sinceros que cualquier soneto que alguien pudiera llegar entonar, es más cierto que cualquier otra cosa.- me dice rápidamente, como queriendo darme a entender que no debía desconfiar de él.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Error, no debía decir eso. Era totalmente obvio el por qué no lo había dicho. _Debía evitar que mis impulsos dirigieran todo sonido que mi boca decía, terminaría lastimándolo. Sólo trayéndole malos recuerdos._

-Tal vez por las mismas razones por las cuales tú también lo ocultaste Kurt. Porque antes, hace muchos años esto era un pecado que se castigaba con la muerte. Los pocos que llegaron a revelarse les hicieron cosas horribles las cuales tus delicados oídos no deben escuchar. Era algo que consideraban incorrecto, hasta más que eso. Era una prisión para mí, esa es una de las razones por las cuales aún te estoy agradecido de sacarme de ahí.

_Bueno, sabía que todo había sido malo para personas así, pero… no tanto. _Las palabras pronunciadas por la razón de mis suspiros me habían dado un escalofrío que bajó rápidamente por mi espalda. Buscaba palabras que lo hicieran sentir mejor, pero ninguna parecía querer ser pronunciada por mí.

-Ahora no estamos mucho mejor, te lo puedo asegurar. Ya no nos castigan las leyes por ser _diferentes,_ pero las personas pueden llegar a hacer tu vida un infierno- dije sin pensar _otra vez_, sin pensar en cómo Blaine podía interpretar esto. De seguro pensaba que lo quería privar de todo sus sueños de nuevo. Debía ya de dejar hablar sin pensar, solo lograba lastimarlo. _Error tras error._

Blaine no respondió de inmediato, aunque no quise saber la razón y no levante mi mirada en ningún momento.

-Pero ahora están mejor, ahora están mejor de cómo me tocaron a mí.

-Pero aun no están como tú te mereces tenerlas después de todo lo que pasaste, después de que te hicieran todo eso que me contaste esa noche, esa noche que te_ libere._

_-_No podrán estar como mar de rosas, pero pensé que nuestra situación jamás cambiaria, si hubieras estado ahí…-levante mi visión y lo vi sacudiendo su cabeza, tal vez tratando de encontrar palabras adecuadas- no, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Tú no te merecerías jamás haber pasado eso.

-Pero, es peor pasar por algo solo-no sabía si tomar su mano ahora, porque bueno, no sabía lo que pasaría. No me arriesgué. La empecé a retirar lentamente, temiendo que un movimiento rápido fuera malinterpretado por él, no quería eso. Mi mano esta helada, como el resto de mi, pero de un momento a otro pude sentir a _algo_ brindándome su calor, dirigí mi visión hacia el punto de calor que mi mano había acabado de recibir. Mi mano estaba debajo de la suya, estábamos haciendo contacto por más de tres segundos sin que Blaine se separase y empezara a disculparse conmigo. Al fin pude disfrutar la sensación, y se sentía como miles de pequeñas descargas que hacían ir a mi corazón latir hasta ya no poder más.

V. O. Blaine

Vi su mano blanquecina moverse dudosa y vacilante para salir fuera de la superficie de la mesa, alejándose de mí. Se movía lenta y sigilosamente para ocultarse. _¿Había hecho algo que lo pusiese incomodo? _ Tal vez estaba siendo muy lento al responderle_,_ tal vez había tardado mucho en darme cuenta. Antes de que desaparezca de la fina mesa de metal de la cafetería, tomo su mano a lo que el detiene su movimiento y alza muy lentamente la mirada para ver mi mano encima de la suya. Le trataba de dar a entender que el significaba tanto para mi, y que no estaba solo. Ni él, ni yo.

-Aunque ahora yo te tengo a ti y tú me tiene a mí, no estaremos solos para enfrentarlo.

Me mira, y puedo sentir que la vida de sus ojos empieza a volver a ellos, poco a poco. La luz de luna con la laguna cristalina que parece haber en ellos vuelve a moverse y a deslumbrar.

-Kurt- sigo al ver que aun no hay repuesta de su parte- No importa lo que me haya pasado. Eso es el pasado, el murmullo del mar las borrara con el tiempo.-entono mientras aprieto mas su mano, quería darle a entender que no estaba solo, que nunca más lo estaría.

Recuerdo a mi café, descansaba pacientemente junto al de Kurt en un extremo de la pequeña mesa, aunque podía casi llegar a jurar que ninguno de los dos se lo había terminado.

-Blaine, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer.- toma un sorbo de su café-Y se que junto a ti nunca nadie nos volverá hacer pisotear- me dice al fin con su mirada firme de nuevo, con un coraje inigualable dentro de él.

Las marcas de las lagrimas eran ahora casi invisibles, Kurt se veía mucho mejor. En esos momentos pensé en por no qué razón no había pensado hasta ahora. De seguro Kurt esperaba una reacción diferente a la que le di, que lo dejara y me fuera de su vida. Me puse en sus zapatos, y pude entender el porqué no me lo había dicho.  
>Jamás podría tener el valor de alejarme, podría sonar como un pensamiento egoísta ya que de alguna manera Kurt era la única persona que me había hecho sentir como siempre decían que me sentiría cuando me enamoraría. Era la estrella deslumbrante y resplandeciente que necesitaba para mantener mi camino iluminado.<p>

-Se que nada, absolutamente nada podrá desanimarnos ahora que no estamos solos.

Diciendo esta última frase, mi luz se levanto tomando su bebida con él. Yo lo seguí justo detrás de él. Salimos sin siquiera despedirnos de la señorita que nos recibió hace casi una hora.

Caminamos en total silencio, solo el sonido de nuestros labios sorbiendo café interrumpía el silencio. Mire una última vez hacia atrás, desde la lejanía mire a la cafetería y solo se podía ver una pequeña parte de ella que sobresalía de la calle. La vi mandar una luz al cielo, y luego se apagó.

-Tienes razón Kurt- dije en voz baja- son lugares mágicos.

El solo me respondió con una sonrisa y seguimos caminando.

Una sonrisa también recorrió mis labios, Kurt no sabía nada de lo que Blaine Anderson tenía planeado para ganar y cuidar su corazón.

Mire de nuevo al cielo, la noche nunca mostro ni por asomo una estrella.

* * *

><p><strong>siento este cap, en serio, mi cabeza estaba seca. Y por favor, si es que pueden, en la reviews díganme que esta mal, que no tiene sentido, que debería quitar!<strong>

****se los ****agradeceré****


	9. Creo que estoy enamorado

**Hola lectores que siguen mi fic 3**

**de nuevo lamento no actualizar semanalmente u.u**

**pero... es que en serio tuve una semana algo rara, cada vez que me iba a poner a terminar este cap... algo pasaba. Yo lo queria subir el mismo viernes!**

**Bueno, este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, espero que lo compense!**

**Y, gracias por los que siempre dejan su reviews, siempre me hacen sonreír con sus comentarios :D**

* * *

><p>Me arregle mi chaleco, había logrado evadir al papá de mi querido Kurt para poder escapar tan temprano. Mi lista de todo lo que tenía que conseguir para las seis de la tarde era exuberantemente larga. Pero no importaba, nada nunca sería suficiente para aquella persona que se había ganado mi corazón, aquella persona que con su sonrisa me llenada de una alegría que no había sentido en años, para aquella persona por la que daría todo. A la que siempre protegería sin importar que. Para aquella persona que le había dado significado a mi vida. Doy el primer paso de una larga caminata, el sol debía estar muy cansado hoy ya que no mostraba ni un rayo de sol, solo esperaba la luna no fuera así esta noche, la necesitaba de mi lado para que mi misión tenga éxito.<p>

V.O. Kurt

Mis pies descalzos tocan el suelo de mi habitación, aun frio debido a que el verano ya estaba por acabar o también por la temprana hora en la que me había desconectado del mundo de los sueños. Vestía mi pijama azul que tanto me gustaba. En casa se oía el sonido de unas pisadas en la planta baja, supuse que era mi papá tratando de hacer algo que fuese comestible. Aunque también podía ser Blaine paseándose como siempre por toda mi casa, viéndose adorable sin siquiera tratar. _Rayos, Blaine era como el mejor de todos los príncipes, él no se comparaba a ninguna hoja de papel. Su modo de hablar, su modo de caminar, hasta el modo en el que respiraba era simplemente sacado de un cuento de hadas. Era como todas mis fantasías reunidas. Era mi sueño vuelto realidad, tan cerca pero a la vez tan inalcanzable. _Estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo, estaba enamorado de alguien que necesitaba todo mi apoyo y no estaba en la situación de mantener una relación. _¿Esperar? ¿Esperar al tiempo correcto? ¿Y si este nunca llegaba? ¿Y si nuestros caminos se separaban antes? _Prefería no pensar mucho al respecto. Pero como dejar de pensar en la persona que me había sacado de las sombras en el mismo momento que tome su mano aquella noche.

Desde la noche anterior esas simples palabras pronunciadas por la voz característica de Blaine no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza como un puñado de abejas furiosas, "te equivocas, soy exactamente igual a ti"_. ¿Eso me daba alguna oportunidad? ¿Eso me daba algún chance? ¿Eso me dejaba alguna probabilidad de ser feliz junto a él?  
><em>El pelinegro había encendido en mí una chispa desde el primer momento en el que tome su mano para sacarlo de su celda.

Me mire en el espejo de mi cuarto, se me veía fatal. Unas ojeras por ahí, unos pelos parados por allá. Se notaba distancia que no había podido dormir mucho que digamos. Pero esa mañana no tenía muchas ganas de hacer mi rutina matutina de belleza, así que solo me dirigí a la puerta de mi cuarto con dirección a la cocina.

Me puse unos zapatos y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, pase un ojo por el cuarto de invitados. Estaba vacío, no había ni rastro de Blaine. Supuse que ya estaría abajo tomando desayuno. Mis pies sonaron fuertemente con paso que daba, haciendo un ruido que hubiera querido evitar.

-Buenos días Kurt, veo que hoy te has despertado temprano, ¿se divirtieron anoche?- en el mismo momento que entre en la habitación, mi papá empezó a preguntarme sobre la noche anterior. No habíamos vuelo nada tarde. Habíamos puesto los pies en mi casa a las diez en punto de la noche, sin embargo desde hace unas semanas mi papá siempre si iba a dormir temprano como parte de su recuperación.

-Pues, el café estuvo muy bueno, tal y como lo recordaba-y no solo el café, _la magia también._

-Me alegro por ti, veré si es que luego me puedo pasar por ahí, ahora ven aquí que debemos desayunar. En menos de una semana entraras de nuevo a clases y quiero que empieces acostumbrarte a levantarte temprano otra vez- Las clases empezaban de nuevo, ciertamente no quería que iniciasen. La buena noticia era que iría a la escuela con Blaine, la mala noticia es que llevaría a Blaine con el centro homofóbico de Ohio. Ayer mientras caminábamos de regreso me había dicho que no le importaba, que mientras los dos nos enfrentáramos a ellos nada nos lastimaría. Quería creer en sus palabras, quería creer que había una luz al final del oscuro túnel que había llegado a ser mi vida. Ahora que lo pensaba_ ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿A dónde lo habían llevado sus impulsos que lo había atacado el día de hoy?_

_-¿_Sabes donde esta él?- pregunte mientras mordía mi tostada tratando de mostrarme desinteresado.

-Me dijo que tenía que ir a preparar un asunto, aunque estaba algo misterioso. También me dijo que no te despertara hasta muy tarde porque de seguro no querías abandonar el rincón feliz a donde te llevan tus sueños o algo así. Habla un poco raro para mí.

_¿Raro? _El hablar de Blaine, la musicalidad que le daba a cada palabra que salía de sus labios era totalmente hechizante, jamás rara o extraña.

-¿No te dijo nada más?- seguí apenas termino de hablar- ¿No dijo a qué hora iba a volver ni nada?- casi me atragante con mi tostada debido a la rapidez con la cual había dejado escapar mis palabras.

-Tranquilo Kurt, creo que tan poco dormir te está empezando a afectar- pues, en eso tal vez era cierto. Desde que había llegado Blaine de seguro mi padre esperaba que dejase de vivir en mi mundo de fantasías, pero fue todo lo contrario. Desde que él había llegado había rebuscado más que nunca mi ático en busca de algo que no haya leído para llevarlo a mi cuarto y leerlo en el silencio de la noche. Cuando nadie te interrumpía y se podía soñar despierto- Y también, Mercedes llamo. Desde hace un tiempo que no salen juntos, ¿deberías llamarla no crees?

-Supongo- digo sin las ganas que me hubieran caracterizado si hubiera que tenido que llamar a Mercedes hace unas semanas. Ahora que lo pensaba, no nos habíamos visto en un buen tiempo.

-Lo hare, y una última cosa… ¿A qué hora salió Blaine de aquí?

-¿Me están ocultando algo o qué? ¿A qué viene tanto interés por lo que hace Blaine, Kurt? Bueno como sea, salió a las seis de la mañana, no preguntes nada más porque no se más- diciendo esto, se levanto para ir a ver su partido de futbol.

Tome rápidamente mi vaso de leche y me fui rápidamente a buscar mi celular. Arreglaría un problema a la vez, Mercedes era la prioridad. No quería perderla como amiga. Tomo mi celular y la busco sin demasiado esfuerzo en mi lista de contactos.

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Si desea deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz. Bip.

La llame una y otra vez sin respuesta ¿Debía estar tan molesta conmigo? ¿La había ignorado tan mal durante estas semanas? ¿Blaine me había distraído tanto? Solo me quedaba una opción, ir a su casa y probar suerte.

Después de cambiarme, tratar a piel como debe ser y avisarle a mi papá que saldría, me encamine a la casa de Mercedes. No quedaba muy lejos de la mía, pero el camino se me hizo eterno. Cuando al fin llegue a mi destino, me quede un buen rato en el auto pensando. La intente llamar una última vez y por milagro me respondió.

-¿Cedes?- dije tímidamente.

-Kurt, ¿Aun me hablas?- me respondió sin expresión en su voz

-Lo siento muchísimo- dije sinceramente- es que de verdad ocurrió algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No me siento cómodo diciéndotelo aquí por teléfono, ¿me podrías abrir tu puerta?

-¿Dónde estás?

-Solo- me quede callado unos momentos - ábrela.

La línea se corto apenas dije esto, pero la puerta de la casa de Mercedes se abrió en el mismo instante, una sonrisa tímida se poso en mi rostro.

-Mas te vale que sea buena- me grito desde la entrada.

-Lo es- asentí, amaba a mi mejor amiga; ¿Pero le podía decir la verdad? Pues la repuesta me pareció bastante obvia. Claro que podía. Si es que me tomaba como un loco, esa sería una buena excusa. Si me creía, sabría la verdadera razón y tal vez me perdonaría. Salí de mi auto, me fui directamente a ver a mi mejor amiga.

-¿En serio?- me dijo luego de horas de muy larga explicación, y de almorzar allí.

-Es la verdad Cedes, ¿En serio me crees?

-Claro que sí, claro que no me lo creería de cualquier persona que no fueras tú, pero… te conozco demasiado bien –Nos dimos un pequeño abrazo- solo no vuelvas a olvidar a tus amigos por un chico, es lo peor que alguien puede hacer.

-Nunca jamás- le sonreí.

Ya era muy tarde en Ohio, las cinco para ser exactos. Obviamente estaba empezando a perder la noción del tiempo. Después de disculparme y decirle todo, me quede un buen rato hablando con Mercedes. Realmente la extrañaba. Pero… _¿Qué si Blaine ya había vuelto? _Pise mas fuerte el acelerador, ya podía ver mi casa a la distancia.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta, no había nadie. Mi padre debía estar en el taller.

-Blaine- grite, pero no hubo respuesta. Aún no había vuelto.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, en dirección a mi habitación, pero no sin antes hacer una parada en el cuarto de invitados.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, entre sigilosamente. Había una nota en la cama de la habitación, doblada delicadamente. Junto a ella estaba una rosa roja. Estaba escrita por la elegante letra de Blaine.

_Para el chico de la pupila azul:_

_Espero poder contar con tu presencia_

_Esta noche, no quiero que falte su esencia_

_Por eso, por favor acompañadme_

_Sin preguntarme_

_Al teatro que tú ya conocéis_

_Por favor no faltéis, _

_A las siete por siempre yo te esperare._

Releí varias veces la nota, siempre con esa sonrisa tonta dibujándose en mi rostro. Agradecí que no hubiera nadie por ahí, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso.

_¿Era esta carta de Blaine? _ _¿Me estaba sonriendo la vida?_

Revise que no viniera nadie por la puerta, como un ladrón antes robar en algún sitio, y me tire en su cama inspirando el perfume que le había impregnado a la carta, aun con esa sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. Sin duda era el mejor que cualquier otro príncipe que haya podido llegar a existir. Me pellizqué un par de veces, no estaba soñando, todo lo que me estaba pasando era real. Ese podía llegar a ser el mejor día del resto de mi vida.

V.O. Blaine

Teatro totalmente decorado. Listo.

Un poema listo para salir de mis labios. Listo.

Vestido con un traje muy parecido a mi ropa de hace mucho tiempo que halle en la tienda en la tienda de disfraces. Listo.

Rosas por doquier. Listo.

La canción más romántica que pude hallar en google sin hacer explotar la computadora. Listo.

Aprender la canción en guitarra. Listo.

Luna y estrellas. Listo.

Solo faltaba él. Solo faltaba la estrella más destellante.

Entonces escuche, desde afuera podía oír ese motor tan inconfundible para mí. Agudice aun mas mi oído, oí sus pasos caminando por el pasillo, de seguro viendo todo lo que le había preparado, las rosas le indicarías el camino correcto hasta la sala en la que yo estaba. Mi corazón latía tan rápido como el de un ratón. Lo oía más cerca, demasiado cerca. En estos momentos debe estar viendo el cartel que le deje en la puerta de la sala en la que me encontraba, y el leves segundos él también.

Click.

La puerta del uno de los balcones de la sala se abrió dejándolo pasar, su sola presencia hacia ver todo mucho más hermoso de lo que en verdad era. Se veía perfecto. Primero sus hermosos ojos color cielo observaron todo, después el techo en cual había colgado pequeños pájaros de papel, hasta el suelo, el que estaba totalmente cubierto por pétalos de rosa. Cambiaba el objetivo de su mirada rápidamente, hasta que se encontró con la mía desde lo alto. Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato. El se veía totalmente perfecto, su traje negro hacia un contraste perfecto a su piel de porcelana, parecía un ángel.

Solo me lo quede mirando con esa sonrisa tonta que se negaba a dejar mis labios desde ese día que lo había conocido.

_Tu pupila es azul y cuando ríes,  
>su claridad suave me recuerda<br>el trémulo fulgor de la mañana  
>que en el mar se refleja<em>

_Tu pupila es azul y, cuando lloras,  
>las transparentes lágrimas en ella<br>se me figuran gotas de rocío  
>sobre una violeta<em>

_Tu pupila es azul, y si en su fondo  
>como un punto de luz radia una idea<br>me parece en el cielo de la tarde  
>una perdida estrella<em>

Ciertamente por primera vez podía sentir lo que era estar enamorado. La extraordinaria sensación que solo algunas personas pueden llegar a sentir de verdad. Era una sensación que nunca quería dejar ir, así como a él.

Saque la rosa que tenía en mi bolsillo lentamente. El show estaba por empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio?<strong>

**Como siempre acepto todo tipo de comentarios, no sena tímidos jeje **


	10. Solo dame una oportunidad

**Buenos dia a todos :D**

**Por primera vez después de mucho estoy actualizando semanal, espero que compense todos los retrasos D:**

**Este cap, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. No soy muy buena con escenas así (aunque me encanta leerlas) asi que me costo mucho. **

**Gracias por las reviews, sobre todo a los que siempre dejan su pequeño comentario**

* * *

><p>El sonido que producía el motor de mi auto se detuvo en cuanto gire la llave. Salí del vehículo en apenas unos segundos, la emoción me estaba matando. No tenía idea de que había hecho Blaine, <em>¿Para mí? Eso quería pensar<em>. Antes de salir de casa, no había tenido ni las más mínima idea de que ponerme. Esto se podría deber en su mayoría a que en los libros que había leído, siempre era una _princesa la que era invitada, _por lo tanto solo se ponían un _vestido._ Mi caso era algo _diferente_.

El negro siempre me caía bien, hacia una buena combinación con mi piel. Mi chaqueta negra, con una camisa blanca por dentro era uno de mis atuendos favoritos. _¿Por qué no usarlo ahora? _Y mis pantalones negros un poco ajustados con mis botines con puntos plateados también_ ¿Por qué no todo junto?_

La puerta del teatro está más cerca con cada paso que doy, al llegar muevo la puerta con delicadeza. Me atrevo a mirar dentro, lo que debería ser una boletería ordinaria se había convertido en la recepción de un hotel cinco estrellas. Pedazos de seda están colgando por todas partes logrando un efecto que impactaría a cualquiera. Tanta perfección, todo en un solo lugar. Dirijo mi mirada a pies y puedo notar que hay un camino de pétalos rojos. Mis labios no lo pueden evitar, dejan escapar una diminuta risa de ellos. Me pellizco otra vez para asegurarme. No, no estaba soñando.

Sigo el rastro por todo el teatro, el cual en estos momentos me parecía todo un laberinto, o tal vez estaba demasiado emocionado como para pensar en algo que no fuese lo que había al final. Veo los pasillos, a diferencia de la boletería, estos también tenían luces del tipo navideñas con pequeñas bolas de cristal colgando. Perfecto. Estaba tan concentrado mirando todo que me choco contar la puerta a la cual me había dirigido. Subo mi mirada para encontrarme con otra nota en pegada en la puerta escrita con la elegante letra de Blaine.

_Oh valla, has venido_

_No sabes cuantas emociones has encendido_

_Mi mente aun cree que eres una fantasía_

_Pero mi corazón siempre le decía_

_Que eras real_

_Que no me dejarías_

_Yo por siempre te seré leal_

_Solo dame una oportunidad_

Los ojos se me humedecen un poco, todo era como todo lo que siempre quise en un solo lugar. Me pellizco por no sé qué vez en ese día, mi muñeca ya estaba roja. Pero no, no estaba soñando. Abro la puerta, y veo lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida, a excepción de Blaine, claro.

Millones de pájaros de papel de colores térreos están colgados por todo el techo de la sala del teatro. Cada pájaro es una obra maestra de origami. Y el mismo techo, está cubierto por un papel color noche, justo encima del escenario hay un tragaluz por el cual se pueden ver todas las estrellas del cielo de la noche. Los pájaros de papel se mueven un poco con el viento que hay dentro de la sala. Las paredes, están igual que las del pasillo. Con bolas de cristal y pequeñas luces. Finalmente me dedico a ver el suelo. Millones de pétalos de rosa están esparcidos por todas partes. En las butacas, en el escenario, en las escaleras, hasta en el suelo del pequeño balcón en el que me encontraba.

Finalmente, lo encuentro.

Su persona sobresale en el lugar. Más bien, su brillante sonrisa. Esta ahí parado con una ropa muy parecida que con la que lo encontré ¿_Serian las mismas? _No, no lo eran. Estas estaban totalmente nuevas y limpias. Podía oler, además del olor a rosas, el de lavanda que el emitía. Tiene algo colgado en su espalda, aunque no llego a ver que es por la falta de luz.

Sus ojos, que a la oscuridad de la noche son de un color imposible de adivinar, se encuentran con los míos en la penumbra. Como nos paso ese día en la tienda, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan el tiempo se detiene, solo existimos los dos.

Lo veo mover suavemente su mano hasta uno de sus bolsillos para sacar una rosa, igual que un príncipe lo haría en una de mis fantasías.

Él me la lanza hasta el pequeño balcón en el que me encontraba. No estaba muy lejos de suelo, así que no le demando mucho esfuerzo de su parte. La atrapo con mis manos, y puedo ver que hay un pequeño papel atado a la rosa con un hilo amarillo.

_Para ti_

_Para ti_

_Y solo para ti_

Levanto mi mirada para poder volver a verlo, ahora tiene una guitarra entre sus manos. _Una sonrisa se sitúa en mis labios, mis sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos._

Veo las manos de Blaine empezar a tocar una melodía que podía jurar haber escuchado antes.

_Look at the stars__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you__  
><em>_And everything you do__  
><em>_Yeah they were all yellow_

_I came along__  
><em>_I wrote a song for you__  
><em>_And all the things you do__  
><em>_And it was called yellow_

Mientras canta, noto como poco a poco en el cielo de papel empiezan a iluminarse pequeñas lucen que lucen como estrellas, todo el cielo se ve como una noche estrellada. Hasta se confunde con el tragaluz. Igual a la noche que había sido mi vida, todo el cielo se lleno de estrellas en cuanto lo encontré. Pongo mis manos en el balcón para poder verlo mejor. Por primera dejo escapar una lágrima por pura alegría.

_So then I took my turn__  
><em>_Oh what a thing to have done__  
><em>_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin__  
><em>_Oh yeah your skin and bones__  
><em>_Turn into something beautiful__  
><em>_You know you know I love you so__  
><em>_You know I love you so_

Su voz y las luces siguen inundando la sala de una atmosfera mágica. Mis oídos son deleitados por la música que sale de sus labios. _¿Quién no? _En esos momentos, me sentí tan especial_. Me sentí tan amado._

V.O. Blaine

_I swam across__  
><em>_I jumped across for you__  
><em>_Oh what a thing to do_

_Cause you were all yellow__  
><em>_I drew a line__  
><em>_I drew a line for you__  
><em>_Oh what a thing to do__  
><em>_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin__  
><em>_Oh yeah your skin and bones__  
><em>_Turn into something beautiful__  
><em>_And you know__  
><em>_For you I'd bleed myself dry__  
><em>_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

Canto como nunca lo había echo en mi vida. _¿Debido a que?_ Pues, me podía imaginar millones de razones. Le cantaba a la razón de estar vivo de nuevo, a la persona que me saco de las sombras, a la que me había dado una razón para seguir aquí. Ya no le cantaba a alguien por órdenes de nadie, nunca más lo haría. Desde el escenario me empiezo a acercar lentamente hasta donde estan los escalones que me reunirían con mi estrella. Kurt solo sonríe y me ve desde ahí. Mis esperanzan crecen.

_It's true__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you__  
><em>_Look how they shine for__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you__  
><em>_Look how they shine_

Ya estoy a la mitad de la escalera, con todo lo que debía decir en mi mente. Todo lo que siempre había soñado hacer para esa persona, para mi alma gemela. Dejo mi guitarra en el suelo, la última parte la quiero cantar sin ningún otro sonido. Llego hasta la pequeña puerta que nos separa y canto la ultima parte.

_Look at the stars__  
><em>_Look how they shine for you__  
><em>_And all the things that you do_

Él era para mí la estrella más luminosa de todo el universo. Abro la pequeña puerta, y nos quedamos mirando unos segundos. Tal vez… intentando descifrar lo que el otro estaba pensando. _¿Habría sido suficiente?_ Nunca nada sería suficiente para él.

-Kurt, necesito hacerte saber algo- empiezo torpemente. Él solo me mira de la manera de la que yo lo debo estar mirando- necesito que sepas que tú eres mucho más para mí que un simple conocido, más que mi mejor amigo. Tú eres para mí la persona más encantadora y hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer. Eres aquel chico que me hace perder la respiración, que me hace sentir más que vivo. Me sacaste de una gran oscuridad. Me sacaste del camino equivocado, tú eres el único camino que yo quiero y debo seguir. Tú eres como el más inocente de todos los ángeles. Cada vez que veo tus ojos, me inspiras felicidad y esperanza. No me importa lo que todos digan. Yo te amo, y nada nunca podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Lo estaba haciendo, le estaba diciendo todo lo que su persona significaba para mí, todo lo que él era para mí. Dirigí mi mano hacia mi espalda para poder sacar el ramo que tenia para él. Un ramo de doce rosas rojas. Se lo doy lentamente, él me lo recibe y se las lleva hasta el rostro para inspirar su aroma primaveral. Sus mejillas han sido bañadas por el color carmesí de la sangre. Finalmente, dejo a mis labios tomar control de mí para decirle todo lo que siempre quise.

_Tu belleza es deslumbrante_

_Pero eres tan puro a la vez_

_Tú reflejas la luz del sol_

_Y en la noche, creas tu propia luz_

_Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz_

_Solo quiero poder contemplar esa sonrisa_

_Yo solo quiero estar junto a ti_

_Quiero escuchar por siempre tu risa_

_Tus ojos son _

_Como una hermosa cascada_

_Todo dentro se mueve_

_A mis ojos parecen una galaxia_

Siento todas las ganas de abrazarlo, siento todas las ganas de besarlo. Quería saber cómo se sentía. Quería estar junto a él, y nunca separarme. Quería cuidar de él por el resto de existencia.

-Kurt- mis labios entonaron su bello nombre- solo quiero que me des una oportunidad. Juro por mi vida que nunca te decepcionare. Juro que te amare hasta el fin. Así que, _solo quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Me amas? Porque quiero unir mi corazón al tuyo y eso solo sería posible si me ama la persona de la que estoy completa y locamente enamorado._

Me quedo silencioso, esperando a que él diga algo. Esperando su respuesta. Solo se queda callado, tal vez no podía hablar.

Él da un paso hacia mí aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo doy uno hacia él, estamos a menos de una mano de distancia. Yo solo, hago lo que siento que debo hacer.

Me inclino lentamente hacia él, hacia sus rosáceos labios. Él parece estar haciendo lo mismo. Cierro mis ojos y busco desesperadamente sus manos para poder tomarlas. Él parece estar haciendo lo mismo ya que no fue muy difícil hallarlas. Una sonrisa se apropia de mis labios justo antes de tocar los suyos.

Finalmente, llega el momento más esperado de toda mi existencia. Siento sus labios debajo de los míos. Siento como todo el lugar que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo desaparece a mis pies sin que pueda ni quiera hacer nada al respecto. Miles de fuegos artificiales son los que nublan mi mente. Solo quedamos él y yo en el mundo. Solo lo siento a él y creo que para él es lo mismo. Todas las piezas faltantes de mi aparecen mágicamente, como si fuéramos uno solo, como si hubiéramos estado destinados a estar juntos. Él se separa de mí por unos segundos.

-Blaine- me dice con su delicada voz- eres el príncipe más encantador y apuesto de todo el mundo- me dice mientras aprieta mis manos, aunque yo no era un príncipe exactamente- el placer de estar junto a ti hasta el final de mis días será todo mío.

Mi felicidad está en su punto máximo, nunca creí llegar a ser tan feliz en toda mi vida. Me inclino para besarlo otra vez, aunque aun con la misma emoción de la primare vez. Aun puedo sentir todo de color gris y solo nosotros en todos los colores. Era una sensación que nunca se perdería.

-Te amo- le digo a mitad del beso.

-Y yo a ti- me responde.

Afuera, estaba la ciudad, totalmente indiferente a todo lo que pasaba en ese pequeño teatro. Indiferente a la gran alegría que nos inundaba a los dos.

* * *

><p><em>Las luces de colores me cegaron por solo unos minutos. Mucho menos del que pensé. De repente caigo en un suelo de cemento. Me levanto lentamente revisando que todo se había desarrollado tal como debía. Todo había salido a la perfección. Nunca pensé que la barrera qué separaba dos mundos tan diferentes llegase a ser tan fina, unas simples palabras habían sido necesarias para romperla y atravesarla, ni siquiera me tomo tanto esfuerzo. Fue tan fácil como respirar. Nadie se me escapaba, nunca dejaba a nadie huir de mí. Si, estaba algo demente, ¿Eso que importaba?<em>

_A mí alrededor solo veo contenedores de basura, de los que él me dijo que habría. Empiezo a caminar con muy poca dificultad por el callejón, buscando la salida de este. Intento recordar todo lo que veo, no estaba en mis planes perderme. Veo una luz viniendo directamente hacia mí. Se detiene justo a tiempo. Idiota._

_-¿Es que acaso no ves por dónde vas jovenzuelo?- me grita un desconocido desde una maquina, deben ser los autos a los que él se refería. Yo solo sigo caminando como si nada bajo la luz que la luna y las estrellas me daba. Escucho su voz en mi cabeza, le respondo._

"_¿Estás bien? Eso estuvo cerca" me dice._

"_Si lo estoy, ahora dime. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?" le respondo impaciente por seguir adelante. No quería perder tiempo._

"_Solo sigue el plan que dijimos, Confió en ti, no me defraudes" Diciendo esto, cortamos conexión. Me deja solo para hacer lo que llevaba mucho tiempo pendiente. Era conmigo o con nadie, eso era algo que él ya debía tener muy claro._

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm, espero que sepan de quien ha sido la ultima parte. Sino, lo sabran en el proximo cap<strong>  
><strong>Dejen su comentario! Díganme que les pareció, que les gusto, que no, que merece un tomate (?) son totalmente abiertos a opinar!<strong>  
><strong>Necesitare ayuda con el proximo cap, no se que hacer, lo juro u.u<strong>  
><strong>Una pequeña idea siempre sera bien recibida( así como toda critica )<strong>

**Cancion: **

**Yellow- Coldplay**

**Saludines ;D y hasta la próxima vez que se me venga inspiración**


	11. Informacion

**Hola,por si las dudas. La historia aun no se acaba! Después de este aun falta un capitulo mas :D**

**Lamento no haber actualizado por tres semanas (wow, rompí mi propio récord no?)**

**Se que Kurt no hablo mucho en el otro capitulo, pero ahora si que hablara *-***

**Gracias a todos los que al menos una vez se animaron a abrir el link de mi historia ^-^ se los agradezco de corazón a todos los que al menos leyeron una palabra que salio de mis teclas. Ahora que ya casi acabo esto, me alegra saber que no lo hice sola jeje**

**En este cap, se vera mucha información revelada, muchaaaa (y también mucha acción) asi como un flashback **

**espero que les guste, no es lo mejor u.u pero que se hace. Espero poder acabarlo.**

* * *

><p><em>La jungla de construcciones en lo que se había convertido el mundo solo lograba enfermarme. Ese aire que tanto me costaba respirar me daba nauseas. ¿Cómo había él decidido quedarse aquí? Lo sabía y ciertamente me parecía estúpido. Rosalía nos había dado muy preciada información, todas las rubias eran tan fáciles de manipular. Cierta voz me saca de mis pensamientos.<em>

"_Acaba de salir de la casa Sebastian" la voz de Henry sonó de repente en mi cabeza. Todo tal cual pensé. Blaine siempre había sido del de detalles, querría darle una sorpresa cada cierto tiempo. Demasiado cursi para mí gusto. Pero aun así lo quería cerca._

"_Muy bien, necesito que lo sigas y me mantengas informado, si no llego a responder contáctate con Juno. Él me lo hará saber."_

"_Espero que sepas lo que haces, cada segundo que estamos aquí, es un segundo que perdemos allá. Por no contar la cantidad de energía que se necesita. Solo podemos estar aquí otras 4 horas."_

"_Tú solo sigue con lo que dijimos, no falles" la conexión se corto, bueno…yo la corte. Cuatro horas eran más que necesarias para mí. No me permitiría fallar dos veces con la misma persona._

* * *

><p>-Kurt, ¿podrías venir un segundo?-la voz de mi papá se escucho en toda la casa, la cual inevitablemente se encontraba a oscuras. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de la de la cocina. Yo me encontraba bajando las escaleras, no esperaba encontrarlo en casa. Ya casi habían pasados 2 días desde que bueno…Blaine y yo podríamos llamarnos novios.<p>

Las cosas entre nosotros estaban… como decirlo, ¿empezando? Si supongo que esa era la palabra perfecta para describirnos en estos momentos. Las cosas iban naturalmente, tal y como debía ser. Por no mencionar tal y como siempre imagine.

Día y noche yo me la había pasado en mi habitación con Blaine hablando de las mil cosas que aun teníamos que contarnos, mayormente de su pasado. El mío no era muy interesante que digamos, pero cuando él me escuchaba tal como hacia me sentía como uno de esos viajeros que gastan todo lo que tienen para hacer cosas inimaginables. Él hacía ver mi primera montada en bicicleta como la escalada al monte Everest. Me sentía tan a gusto a su lado. Cuando lo tenía abrazándome me sentía tan protegido, sentía que ninguna de las personas que nos mirasen nos podría hacer daño. El simple hecho de su presencia me complementaba. Él era todo lo que alguien podía llegar soñar, que por alguna razón que aun no me explicaba llego a mí, literalmente. El me había contado de sus viajes por toda Europa cuando solo tenía 12 años. Francia, Bélgica, España, Austria, Italia, Hungría… Aún no me lo creía. Cuando yo tenía 12 años solo me llevaban a la casa de mi tía abuela Jane. De cómo veía todo a esa corta edad. De cómo a los 15 ya iba a todo tipo de bailes. Era todo un libro. Pero siempre estuvo esquivo a lo que ocurrió ese día, ¿que no me lo podía decir? Digo, podía confiar en mí. ¿O no?

Cerca de la 7 de la noche de ese día él me había dicho que debía salir urgentemente, no dio más detalles, pero sí que a las ocho me vendría a recoger para ir al parque central. Por estas épocas el parque estaba semi vacio. Por eso es que yo, a las ocho en punto me encontraba ya listo para lo sea que haría esa noche. Pero, mientras había estado buscando el traje perfecto para la ocasión había encontrado un objeto algo peculiar. Un anillo para ser exactos. No soy un experto en esas cosas, pero se veía costoso. Además dentro tenía un nombre, Rosalía. Rosalía era el nombre de la prometida de Blaine, una persona de cual apenas sabía el nombre.

-Oh hola, no esperaba que volvieras tan temprano papá-entro a la cocina para encontrarlo sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo solo unos minutos- me siento mientras miro disimuladamente el reloj de la pared, 8:05.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el pecho?- le pregunto preocupado, últimamente no había tenido ningún signo de preocupación, pero nunca se sabía.

-No Kurt, yo estoy bien.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues, se lo que está pasando entre Blaine y tu.

Bum. Me lo quede mirando unos segundos ¿Blaine le habría dicho? No, eso no era posible. Pensaba decírselo este mismo día, esta misma noche. No quería que pensara que le ocultaba cosas. Digo, adoraba a mi papá, fue la persona que nunca me juzgo y que siempre estaba mi lado. Y también la persona que me conocía mejor que nadie. Tal vez demasiado bien, o yo era demasiado obvio cuando me enamoraba de alguien.

-¿Estas molesto de que no te haya dicho nada?- le digo tímidamente finalizados mis intentos encontrar una respuesta. Mis ojos lo evitan mirando mis manos.

-La verdad no, sabía que me lo ibas a decir a mas tardar hoy, pero quise adelantarte.- ¿Adelantarme? ¿Para qué?

-Quiero que sepas que… no ha pasado casi nada entre nosotros, solo hemos hablado. Por eso se quedo hasta tarde ayer en mi cuarto y además…

-Kurt, yo lo sé- dijo el rápidamente- ella me dijo que era el chico mas encantador del mundo. Ella supo todo sobre ti a pesar de que solo estuvo contigo 8 años.

Un rayo atravesó mi mente… rápida y furiosamente. ¿Mi madre lo había conocido?, ¿Cuánto sabia ella de él? ¿Ella había sido su amiga? ¿Sabía exactamente como había terminado atrapado? ¿Por qué Blaine nunca me lo dijo? ¿Qué razones tenia él para ocultármelo? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Por qué ella nunca lo libero del libro? ¿Ella sabía que yo me enamoraría de él? ¿Porque cada vez que me enteraba de algo como esto me bombardeaba con preguntas de las cuales sabía que no tendría la respuesta? Vale, eso último era un hábito que debía cambiar ya. Me produciría dolores de cabeza con el tiempo.

-Kurt, necesito que te lo tomes con calma- el intento de transmitirme seguridad era muy obvia en su voz, aunque estaba funcionando-Primero que nada, yo nunca hable con Blaine en esos tiempos. Ella me contaba todo. No sé si recuerdes pero la noche que te encontré en tu habitación con él. ¿Recuerdas que en cuanto me dijiste que había salido de uno de sus libros yo lo entendí todo?

Asentí lentamente.

-Ella me dijo que este día llegaría. El día que él saliera de esa prisión que lo atormentaba cada día desde hace ya mucho, se llego a desesperar por un pequeño tiempo. Ella se moría por ayudarlo pero por más que tratase Blaine solo quedaba en papel y tinta. Él le dijo que al parecer, por lo que había llegado a descubrir debía ser alguien que tenía un lazo con él. Al parecer tú lo tienes con él. ¿No te costo nada sacarlo cierto?

Me quede pensativo un momento.

-Pues…no para nada. Lo más difícil fue hacer que confiara en mí para que me dé su mano. Aunque no me considero nadie con poderes ni nada por el estilo.

-Pues será mejor que lo empieces a creer. Ella los tenia, no me sorprendería que tu también. Ella siempre te hacia vivir en otro mundo ¿no?

-Ella era…

Toc. Toc. Toc.

El retumbante sonido nos saco a ambos de la burbuja de recuerdos en la que nos habíamos metido.

-Kurt- Burt llamo mi atención, de nuevo el reloj. 8:18-Te recomendaría que le preguntes a Blaine lo que yo no sé, ¿él es tu novio no?- me guiño el ojo y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Ciertamente, unas cuantas coas tomaron sentido. Pero otras dudas llegaron. ¿Qué tal si mi madre le había dicho que no me dijera nada? ¿O si él la había olvidado? _Deja de hacerte preguntas Kurt_, me reproche como a un cachorro.

-Muchacho, te ves increíble en esa chaqueta- la persona que estaba en el umbral de la puerta era nadie más que ese chico con rizos negruzco que se asemejaban a una cama echa de nubes.

-Señor Hummel- lo saludo como siempre lo hacía-¿Se encuentra Kurt?

-Pues sí, esta justo aquí. Hemos tenido una pequeña charla pero hemos acabado de terminar.

Yo solo los miraba desde la cocina.

-Hola Kurt- me dedico una linda sonrisa, con su acento sin olvidar- ¿Nos vamos?- me dijo cortésmente.

-Claro-me levanto de mi silla y camino hacia donde se encuentra él-Papá no volveremos tarde, pero deberías irte a dormir temprano. No nos esperes- me despido de él mientras salgo de casa.- sabes que es malo para tu salud.

-Adiós a ti también Kurt, que te vaya bien.

La puerta se cierra a nuestras espaldas. Nos miramos sin siquiera movernos.

-Buenas noches Kurt- me dice mientras toma y besa mi mano, no sin antes sentir cierta duda de hacerlo o no. Pero yo le doy a entender que no hay problema. A veces… me gustaría golpear a toda esa gente que le causaron ese comportamiento. Esas personas que lo atemorizaron por el simple hecho de que ellos no estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Qué tal?-le digo en cuanto empezamos a caminar hacia donde Blaine me quería llevar esa noche- ¿Ahora podre saber la razón de tu huida hace un rato? ¿Es que acaso huelo mal?- bromeo.

-No, claro que no- me dice con una sonrisa-es que recordé que hoy hay luna llena- los dos miramos al cielo para ver una gran y brillante luna cubierta parcialmente por la nubes- y no quise esperar otro mes para poderte enseñar algo- en su cara se sitúa una cara juguetona.

-¿Y qué será?- lo golpeo suavemente con mi hombro mientras me acerco mas a él-Te recuerdo que soy yo él he vivido aquí toda mi vida-una pequeña risilla se escapa de mis labios.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo conozcas mejor que yo, he explorado mucho estos últimos días-me guiña el ojo pero después posa su mirada en mi mano solitaria la cual está muy cerca de la suya.

-Puedes tomarla Blaine, puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras- yo tomo la iniciativa y uno nuestras manos las cuales se unen perfectamente. Seguimos caminando hacia el parque.

-No sé porque sigo actuando así- se toma la cabeza con ambas manos- No lo entiendo… Estoy contigo y nadie más. No se porque se me hace tan difícil olvidarlo. Actué sin ningún temor en el teatro pero, no sé qué me pasa. Creo que simplemente me deje llevar.

Aprieto su mano con lo nos volvemos a mirar.

-No te preocupes, Está bien. Veras que muy pronto olvidaras todo lo que debas olvidar- le doy un pequeño y efímero beso en la mejilla, todo debía ir a su tiempo. Como siempre, yo procuraba tener cuidado de no ponerlo incomodo.-Me separo para poder verlo desde un mejor ángulo- tú solo no te preocupes, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no sé cómo estaría.

Ahora es él quien aprieta mi mano.

-Gracias-me dice-gracias por todo. Por sacarme de ahí, por ayudarme a integrarme, por darme un apoyo, por dejarme amarte.

Eso no me lo esperaba, para nada. No lo puedo evitar aunque hubiera querido, mis mejillas se encienden en un rojo más intenso que el normal. Mi piel blanquecina traía con ella ciertos inconvenientes. Blaine era tan, nunca sabría cómo explicarlo. ¿Era esto lo que tantas veces había llegado a imaginar? ¿Era esto lo que solo pensaba que eran fantasías? En parte si, podría decir. Blaine no era de aquí. No lo conocí como alguien normalmente conoces a su otra naranja. Ni internet, ni colegio ni ninguna de esas cosas. Sería muy divertido si alguien me preguntara; _Hey y ustedes, ¿cómo se conocieron?, _yo solo podría responder_; pues, lo saque de un libro luego de que permaneciera encerrado ahí un largo tiempo. Nos hicimos amigo y lo ayude a adaptarse y ya sabes, lo normal._ Reí para mis adentros

Seguimos caminando con las manos entrelazadas por un rato. El silencio reina por un rato, pero no es demasiado ya que llegamos hasta nuestro destino. El parque de Ohio. Este tenía un lago donde en primavera se podían ver patos nadando por todas partes.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste de lo que dicen de la luna llena en verano?- me pregunta de pronto. Para ese momento ya estamos frente al lago.

-La verdad es que no, nunca escuche de ella. Creo que estoy quedando como todo un mal estudiante que no presta atención no ¿no?

-No, entiendo cuando siempre tienes que estar junto a alguien que no te agrada- me sonríe, nuestras manos siguen junas.- Dice que es un momento muy especial. Todo el ambiente se transforma. En mi ciudad no había muchos lagos, además no me dejaban salir de noche. Pero unas veces llegue a escaparme.

-Pero la luna está un poco cubierta-dije mirando el lago, no se reflejaba totalmente pero aun así reflejaba un poco de luz.

-Es una lástima, tal vez si esperamos un momento se despeje.

-Sí, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos un momento a esa banca que está ahí?-dije señalándola- al menos no tendremos que esperar parados-sonreí.

Vamos a sentarnos a la banca, decidí que debía empezar con algo de lo que tenía en mi cabeza.

-Mmm-mis mano derecha se dirige lentamente a uno de mis bolsillos, buscando- no quiero que pienses que te espió ni nada de eso, pero…encontré esto mientras me cambiaba hoy- le muestro el anillo con el nombre de Rosalía que encontré antes de venir.

Sus ojos lo miran con detenimiento y lo toman con sus manos.

-¿Por qué lo tienes tu?-le pregunto aunque no me responde de inmediato.

-Si te digo algo, prometerías no decirle a nadie-sus ojos se ven un poco apagados.

-Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Pues mira, esto es lo que paso…

_Me encontraba a punto de salir de casa ese día, pero como era de costumbre mi padre metía cosas en mi agenda sin mi permiso. Como creo ya haberte dicho antes, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso . Pero, no estaba nada familiarizado con lo que paso después. Resulto que me debía reunir con Rosalía aquella noche. No te he dicho la verdad Kurt, ella era… como mi mejor amiga. Cuando te dije que no me caía para nada tuve que mentirte. Ella me conocía y me agradaba su compañía. Pero nunca llegue a creer que ella sabría tanto de mi, hasta a mi me sorprendió. Para ser exactos, esta noche fue exactamente una antes de quedar atrapado._

_-Te ves cansado Blaine ¿Has descansado?-me dijo esa noche._

_-Trato de no pensar en ello. Si no pienso en ello, pienso que desaparecerá._

_-Deberías terminar con esta farsa, sé que no deseas casarte conmigo.-La comida nunca fue cogida por ninguno de los dos. No me sorprendería que hubiera terminado en manos del sabueso._

_-Tú me caes muy bien Rosalía, eres mi mejor amiga- la había llegado a conocer muy bien._

_-Pero no me amas, y creo saber la razón. No te interesan personas como yo. Aunque lo intentes, y sé que lo has hecho. Solo para satisfacer a esa persona que se hace llamar tu padre._

_Cuando me lo dijo esa vez, debo decir que no supe que pensar Kurt, ella me había descubierto. Nunca supe como lo supo, fue todo muy raro. Nunca recordé haberle dicho o haber hecho algo que me delatase. Era imposible decir cómo me sentí._

_-¿Se lo dirás?- eso había sido lo único que se me había ocurrido decir en ese momento._

_-Claro que no. Nunca podría llegar a hacer algo como eso. Pero te propongo algo.- ella se saco su anillo y me lo entrego, cuando paso yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Ocúltalo, mientras más retrasemos esta boda, mas podremos retrasar tu tortura. Espero que algún día puedas hallar a ese chico tan especial. Debe estar ella afuera esperándote. _

_-Rosalía, no lo puedo creer. Gracias.- la abrace como nunca, ella era mi mejor amiga y había puesto en peligro su rango solo para ayudarme. Pero claro, nunca sabría que el día siguiente ya no estaría ahí con ella. Se lo habría pagado mejor._

-Eso fue lo que paso, esa es la razón por la cual tengo su anillo. El mío debe estar perdido en el libro. Recuerdo que se me callo. Aunque, me siento algo culpable. La abandone.

Eso tenía mucho sentido, aunque... de alguna manera el despejar eso solo había agrandado mis sospechas sobre otra cosa. La razón de porque estaba en el libro, me mentía. Alguien debió meterlo allí. Alguien no solo se mete allí dentro ¿no?

-No debes sentirte mal por eso-paso mi brazo por su espalda dándole pequeñas palmadas- No fue tu culpa, estoy muy seguro de que si ella supiera el porqué de todo también entendería.

-Gracias- me mira aun con culpa en su rostro-tu siempre me haces sentir mejor Kurt. Eres una estrella para mi, una que nunca se apagara-Vuelve a tomar mi mano, estas vez con más confianza.- No se qué haría sin ti.

Mi sonrojo aparece otra vez.

-He mira, la luna ya se despejo- le señalo.

Su expresión comenzaba a cambiar a esa que tanto me gustaba ver en su rostro. Se paro y me jalo con él. Yo solo lo seguí.

-Es linda.

-Pero no como tu Kurt. Nada nunca se podría comparar a ti- sonrió, aunque no lo quisiera decir ahora, mi curiosidad se moría por actuar.

-Si te hago otra pregunta, ¿me responderías no importa qué?- se me queda mirando.

-Eres la persona en la que he puesto toda mi confianza, con toda seguridad lo haría.

-¿Cómo fue realmente que quedaste atrapado?-silencio, ni toda la luz de la luna me ayudaría a ser oportuno.

Vi sus labios resecos a punto de darme una respuesta pero una voz desconocida para mi hablo antes que él. Más que hablar grito, aturdió mis oídos.

-Creo que yo podría darte la respuesta de esa pregunta.

Vi Blaine paralizado en cuanto la escucho, ¿La habría reconocido? Voltee para ver quién nos había interrumpido. No logre reconocer a esa persona. Nunca en mi vista le había visto. Dudaba que fuera de aquí. Llevaba ropa algo extraña.

-¿Es que acaso aun no le dice no le dices la verdad Blaine? Tu padre te enseño a no decir mentiras. Haz roto sus órdenes una vez más. Muy mal.

¿Quién era ese tipo? Algo ya tenía muy claro, lo conocía. Debía decir algo, Blaine seguía paralizado.

-¿Quién eres ?-grite.

-¿Quién soy? Hay muchas respuestas para esa pregunta. Me puedes llamar Sebastian Smythe. Me puedes decir que soy el heredero a una gran fortuna. Pero creo que preferirías conocerme como la razón por la cual Blaine esta aquí.

Ahora solo tenía clara una cosa.

No entendía absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, sino...bienvenidos a mi mundo, a mi tampoco me gusto T-T (no puedo escribir)<strong>

**reviews? todo aceptado n.n**

**Nos vemos en el final (eso sono tragico xD)**


	12. Su Retorno

**Bum Bum Bum**

**Llego el final! Este capitulo, es laaaaaaargo. La ultima parte planeaba ponerla en otro capitulo como un epilogo. Pero me pareció mejor ponerlo todo en uno solo .**

**Nunca en mi corta vida he escrito he escrito escenas asi, asi que mis disculpas si no es buena ù.u**

**En serio, espero que les guste, esto tiene en sus palabras muchas amanecidad! (ademas, lo releí y corregí muchas veces. Mi teclado tiene un problema, no puede poner tildes asi que siempre escribia mal la palabra para poder ponerle tilde en las opciones de cuando word me corregía. Todo un lío, por eso es que en todos los caps siempre faltan algunas)**

**De nuevo, gracias a todos los que han leído esto! ya sea si solo leyeron el primer párrafo y luego lo dejaron porque les pareció malo. No importa! Gracias sobre todo a los que siempre dejaban su review, me llenaban de alegria con ella. SIEMPRE.**

**También**, les invito a leer (si es que lo llego a subir)un nuevo fic que estoy pensando hacer que se llamara Fear Of The Dark (miedo a la oscuridad). **También** Klaine. Tal vez sea un one-shoot no lo se aun e.e Todo dependerá de como salga. Pero es TOTALMENTE DISTINTO a este. Tiene una historia muy distinta n-n****

**Sin mas tiempo que perder les dejo leer esto que sale de mi humilde teclado, espero que les guste.**

**PD: lo subo un viernes para seguir con la tradición de que siempre lo subía ese día antes y todo eso e.e**

* * *

><p>-Creo que yo podría darte la respuesta de esa pregunta-Esa voz que yo ya conocía muy bien despertó recuerdos que yo ya me había ocupado de enterrar en el pasado. Escondidos en un pequeño y sucio rincón de mi mente. Algunos placenteros, otros no tanto. Pero…<p>

_Simplemente no podía ser cierto, no podía ser él. Debía ser solo mi gran imaginación jugándome una mala pasada. Debía ser mi mente engañándome como ya incontables veces lo ha hecho. Simplemente era imposible. Yo ya lo había dejado atrás._

Pero, por más que me lo negase a mí mismo, lo era. Aunque con toda la fuerza de mi corazón hubiese deseado que no fuera así. _¡Despierta Blaine!,_ una voz dentro de mi cabeza grito_, ¿Es que acaso aun no lo entiendes?, no el sueño de todos se hace realidad. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que rompan los tuyos creo yo. Ríndete de una vez, esto no tiene sentido ¿_Rendirme? Esa sería la opción más fácil, sería la más fácil y cobarde que podría elegir ahora. Esta vez no solo se trataba de mí. De haber llegado a este mundo y nunca haber podido conocer a Kurt no me interesaría lo más mínimo lo que Sebastian me hiciera. Me podría llevar con él, yo no rechistaría. Le podría poner fin a mi corta vida, esta no me interesaría más. Pero, dejar que alguien lastimara a mi ángel era algo con lo que mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquilo, terminaría enloqueciendo de la culpa. No después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. No recorrí todo lo que la vida me había lanzado para terminar así. No había pasado por tanto para que me separasen de mi destello en mi oscuridad. No iba a dejar que me separasen de Kurt.

¿Y es que… el destino no me podía dejar tranquilo? ¿Es que luego de haber salido de la oscuridad la vida me quería volver a sumergir en el fondo de ellas? Él chico que tengo a mi izquierda es todo para mí, no podría vivir lejos de él. No resistiría.

No he sido capaz de decir nada desde que Sebastian apareció, mis labios resecos se niegan a moverse. Mi voz había escapado una tierra lejana. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el los árboles del parque agitados por la fuerte brisa nocturna. Sebastian solo se queda ahí, esperando. Estoy un poco detrás de la derecha de Kurt, miro a Sebastian desde la distancia.

-¿Es que acaso aun no le dice no le dices la verdad Blaine? Tu padre te enseño a no decir mentiras. Haz roto sus órdenes una vez más. Muy mal.

Estaba haciendo lo mismo que aquella vez en ese oscuro callejón de Inglaterra hace ya muchísimo tiempo, me intentaba hacer sentir culpable. Ya no le serviría ese plan conmigo. Ya no soy el mismo chico sumiso que era hace ya mucho tiempo, no era aquel muchacho que mantenía sus sueños en un cajón de su corazón por órdenes de su padre. Mi padre. Su rostro apareció en mi mente diciendo todo tipo de cosas que ya me había dicho en el pasado. _"Deberías dejar de leer poesía, es para chicas" "Estas desperdiciando tu vida, deberías fijarte en tu futuro en lugar de en esas cosas tuyas sin sentido alguno"_. No más. Yo tomaba mis propias decisiones. Kurt me había dado el coraje de no dejarme aplastar por nadie. Si me golpeaban, solo alejarme y seguir adelante. Cuanto hubiese deseado tener la mano del ojiazul junto a la mía en ese momento, pero… mi cuerpo no responde a mis órdenes. _¿Por qué no me puedo mover? Esto ya no era normal._

-¿Quién eres?-Kurt toma mi lugar e intenta hacerlo hablar. Trato de decirle que se aleje, él no tenía idea de lo ese chico era capaz de hacer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero mi voz se niega a brotar de mis labios. Noto la inseguridad de Kurt al hablarle a Sebastian, un desconocido para él.

-¿Quién soy? Hay muchas respuestas para esa pregunta. Me puedes llamar Sebastian Smythe. Me puedes decir que soy el heredero a una gran fortuna. Pero creo que preferirías llamarme la razón por la cual Blaine esta aquí.

Todas esa palabras deben estar causando que los pensamientos de Kurt de vuelvan todo un enredo difícil de arreglar. Debe estar dañándose con esa lluvia de preguntas que siempre se hace a sí mismo cuando pasan cosas así_. _ Debe estar buscando respuestas que no podrá contestarse por sí solo.

Para ese momento ya me es difícil estar de pie. No sé lo que me pasa, ya no siento mis piernas. Mis rodillas empiezan a tambalearse. Hasta me cuesta mantenerme conectado conmigo mismo. _¡Qué esta pasándome!_

Mi cabeza me da vueltas. Mis ojos ya no están abiertos, no sé lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Me cuesta pensar con claridad. Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada. Mi cuerpo ya no lo soporta más y caigo contra el duro y seco asfalto, es un golpe rápido. En menos de un segundo ya estoy en el suelo.

Ni tengo idea de donde me encuentro, todo es demasiado confuso. Kurt se ha dado cuenta de que ya no estoy a su lado como unos segundos atras. Se arrodilla casi instantáneamente junto a mí.

_Kurt por favor, corre. Por favor, no dejes que te haga daño. Por favor, nunca dejes de brillar como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Debes irte de aquí ya._

El tacto del castaño de destellantes ojos azules contra mi fría mano es lo último que siento antes de caer en la pesada inconsciencia.

V.O. Kurt

Mi mirada en Sebastian se desvía a mis espaldas. Escucho un ruido.

-Blaine…- mi voz es apenas un pequeño susurro. Él está yace en el frío suelo. Me arrodillo rápidamente a su lado, tomo su mano aun sabiendo que él no tomara la mía cuando lo haga–Blaine despierta. Despierta…- me contengo por no resbalar una lágrima.

-¿QUE LE HICISTE?- él debía algo que ver en esto, digo… ¡Blaine no se caía desmallado todos los días! Aprieto aun más su mano. Miro directamente a Sebastian. ¿Qué rayos había hecho? En su cara también había confusión. Confusión mezclada con furia y un poco de ironía. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-Está durmiendo, al menos creo eso-dijo desinteresadamente mientras se movía de un lado a otro- No me importa demasiado de todas formas, siempre y cuando no oponga resistencia a mí. No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque tú sigues consiente, deberías estar dormido como él. ¿Qué clase de persona eres tú?

¿Qué clase de persona era? Buena pregunta. Ni yo sabría llegar al fondo de esa pregunta, a pesar de haber meditado sobre ella durante horas enteras.

-Sabes que, no me importa. No me interesas lo más mínimo, solo te quería torturar unos minutos y dejarte tirado por algún río hasta que los pájaros se comieran tus restos- un escalofrió bajo por mi espalda en cuanto Sebastian habla. Pero luego pareció ido por un momento, su mente parecía en otro lugar lejos de aquí. Cuando su atención volvió a mi después de unos segundos, mira desinteresadamente sus uñas - ¿Pero sabes qué? ya no tengo tiempo para estos juego de niñas a los que debes estar tan acostumbrado. Tengo cosas que hacer. Debo decirte, que aunque yo no estuviera aquí para quitártelo, algún día él se desvanecerá, él no es de aquí ratita- se me acercaba a pasos agigantados. Su piel reflejaba las luces de las farolas. En su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa de maldad pura.

-No es verdad, NO ES VERDAD- cubrí mis oídos con mis manos, no quería escuchar sus palabras, por mas ciertas que estas pudieran llegar a ser. Sentí una ráfaga de aire partir de donde me encontraba arrodilladlo junto a Blaine, vi a Sebastian casi caer por ella. Mantiene el equilibrio en los últimos segundos.

_¿Qué rayos había sido eso?_ Mis manos siguen junto a mis oídos, las bajo lentamente. Miro de reojo a Sebastian, él parecía tener tan poca idea como yo.

"_Pues será mejor que lo empieces a creer. Ella los tenia, no me sorprendería que tu también. Ella siempre te hacia vivir en otro mundo ¿no?" _Hace apenas unas horas fueron entonadas por mi papá. En ese momento me parecieron una locura, pero ahora… todo podía ser verdad. Todo se volvía realidad. Nunca había sido una persona muy racional que digamos. Pero a mí no gusta la violencia. No quiero caer en su juego.

-Déjate de tus juegos, no me obligues a hacerte sufrir algo que de verdad te dolerá. Nadie ha vivido para contarlo. ALEJATE – una luz purpura parecida a un rayo se dirige hacia mí, cierro los ojos para esperar el golpe .Pero este jamás llega, se detuvo justo antes de tocarme. Estuvo a apenas unos centímetros de mi nariz. Veo la frustración en sus ojos al notar que no me hizo daño alguno. Parpadeo varias veces, debía actuar ya.

Así que hago caso omiso a sus palabras y hago lo único que sentía que debía hacer. Estruje a Blaine fuertemente contra mí, mi barbilla encajo perfectamente en su hombro. Él sigue inconsciente, no se mueve y parece no respirar. Pareciera que no pudiera volver a hacerlo. Perece sin vida. _No Kurt, él solo está dormido, _me repito a mí mismo con convicción.

Blaine, no se merecía esto.Él mismo me lo dijo.

"_Pues, mi corazón no habría logrado soportar estar en ese lugar un momento más, te lo puedo asegurar. Por eso te estoy tan agradecido, por sacarme de ahí, ahora siento que puedo volver a empezar, nadie me conoce como el hijo del señor Anderson"_ esas habían sido sus palabras exactas esa calurosa noche de verano en que nos conocimos. La convicción y esperanza con la que las dijo había sido tan pura, simplemente no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Blaine no merece volver a un lugar que odia. Nadie en el mundo lo merecía. Trato de hacer lo único que se me ocurre.

-Despierta, por favor despierta- arrugue su chaqueta con mi mano por detrás. Puse toda mi mente en eso- Despierta y quédate conmigo, por favor… No me dejes aquí.

Nada parece pasar, me desanimo por un momento. Pero luego la veo, de mi mano sale una diminuta luz, primero pienso que es una luciérnaga. Me estrecho aun más contra Blaine. Lo que sea que estaba haciendo parecía estar funcionando. Pero me preocupaba lo que Sebastian podría estar haciendo en esos momentos. Se puede esperar cualquier movimiento de su parte de un momento a otro.

-DETENETE, solo lo estás haciendo más difícil de lo que ya es- Sebastian estaba enloqueciendo, pero yo solo seguí con mi plan.

-Vamos, quédate conmigo- lo atraje mas a mí, si Sebastian creía que nos podría separar sin que yo oponga resistencia estaba equivocado. Nunca permitiría que nada nos separara. No permitiría que él volviera a ser infeliz. No quería volver a estar sin mi alma gemela. Nos había costado mucho encontrarnos. De repente, una fina hoja de metal roza mi mejilla causándome una herida. Duele y me arde, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerme. Cientos de pequeñas luces son ahora las que rodean a Blaine. _Magia._

Blaine parece estar despertando poco a poco, empieza a moverse un poco. No sé que acabo de hacer, ni lo quiero saber. Lo único que me importa es el hecho que él está conmigo de nuevo. Su respiración vuelve lentamente a la normalidad. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad ilumina mi rostro por unos segundos, aunque nadie más que yo sabe que está ahí. Nadie puede verla. Lo atraigo más a mí. No sé lo que pasa a mí alrededor, toda mi mente se esfuerza en hacerlo despertar. Agarro su mano así tal cual lo hice la primera vez, hace ya muchas semanas. Siempre se siente como igual de bien.

-¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú?- una voz somnolienta hace que abra mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. _Había despertado, ¡él había despertado!_ Me sonríe, pero de repente su cara cambia a una de completo terror. Miro detrás de mí.

-Te dije que no te entrometieras, ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- Sebastian aparece por detrás de mí y me golpea fuertemente contra el suelo. Más fuerte que cualquier otra persona jamás lo había hecho, era como todas las veces que me habían golpeado juntas. Mi pecho es lo primero en caer. Un dolor punzante se apodera de mí desde dentro, es totalmente insoportable. Toso un par de veces y al abrir mis ojos veo unas cuantas gotas rojas en el suelo. Me cubro la boca por el susto, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que me había pensado. El dolor que sentía en el estomago es insoportable. Me volteo para tener una mejor visión de lo que pasaba. Espero unos segundos para intentar levantarme. Mis piernas no querían cooperar. Siendo sinceros, ninguna parte de mi quería ayudarme a hacerlo. Cuando mis manos ya están levantando parte superior de mi cuerpo vuelvo a caer. Siento más dolor que antes en cuanto me desplomo. Suelto un gemido de dolor. Con todo eso en mi cabeza me resulta difícil pensar.

-¡Kurt!- grita Blaine, su voz parece a punto de romperse en cuanto me ve en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Lo veo intentado ponerse de pie para venir a donde me encuentro. Yo trato de hacer lo mismo, aunque me cuesta demasiado. Pero Sebastian está demasiado cerca de él.

-Ah ah- dice Sebastian mientras toma su muñeca fuertemente desde atrás- ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo jugando al escondite Blaine. Es conmigo o con nadie…no hay opción aquí. Ya deberías tenerlo claro- Blaine soltó su agarre casi al instante. Me sentía tan inútil solo mirando. Pero la sangre no para de salir cada vez que abría la boca.

-Déjame en paz Sebastian, no quiero nada contigo. Ni siquiera quiero ver tu cara ni una vez más en lo que resta de mi vida. Quiero quedarme aquí y tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy diciendo esto- Rápidamente Blaine golpea a Sebastian, un gran golpe en la mejilla. Sebastian retrocedió unos pasos. Su mejilla estaba de un color carmesí debido al impacto. Poso su mano en su mejilla unos segundos. Empieza a maldecir en voz baja. Blaine corrió al lugar donde estaba y me ayudo a levantarme. Torpemente logre ponerme de pie. Me apoye en su hombro para no caer. _¿Dónde está toda la gente? ¿Es que acaso nadie ve lo que está pasando? Todo debía ser parte del plan de Sebastian._

-¿Estás bien Kurt? – me dice preocupado y con una cara de cachorro asustado. Me abraza suavemente pero se siente fatal. Siento como si mis costillas se hicieran añicos. Un gemido de dolor se escapa de mis labios nuevamente. Blaine me separa en cuanto lo oye. La culpabilidad se nota en sus ojos color miel. Sus ojos se humedecen. Trato de dar una buena cara, pero me es imposible. El dolor es demasiado.

-Kurt, todo es mi culpa. Si nunca me hubieras conocido nada de esto te hubiera pasado-pasa su mano por mi mejilla donde recibí el rasguño, me arde al contacto y cierro los ojos instantáneamente por unos segundos. Cuando la separa puedo ver sangre en la mano de Blaine- Si nunca te hubieras enamorado de la persona incorrecta, no estarías pasando por esto. Soy una persona tan horrible- su mirada es esquiva.

-No es tu cul…

-Muy linda escena chicos, en serio. ¿Han pensado en la actuación?- Sebastian parece haberse recuperado del golpe que le propino Blaine. Aun tengo una mano en el hombro de Blaine, no me podía parara por mi mismo- Pero creo que recuerdan que esta no es uno de sus estúpidos libros. No todo pasa como quieren al final, además…

-¡SEBASTIAN!

A todos nos sorprende una voz que viene desde el otro lado del lago, todos volteamos en cuanto este nuevo individuo aparece. Me dificulta ver como es el intruso. Aunque su silueta no se me hace para nada conocida, estoy seguro de nunca haberme cruzado con él en mi vida, pero estoy casi seguro que para Sebastian y Blaine debe ser un conocido. Aunque parece que ni Sebastian esperaba verlo aquí en esos momentos.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo, debemos irnos ya, si no nos vamos en menos de cinco minutos podrías quedar atrapado en cualquier parte de la historia, jamás serias capaz de volver. Juno ya tiene listo un portal. ¡No importa si no lo lograste, tenemos que irnos ya!

La expresión de Sebastian quedo helada en cuanto le vio. La indecisión en sus ojos es muy obvia. Yo solo estaba ahí, al lado de Blaine sin de nuevo entender nada de nada. Rayos. Cada vez que pensaba llegar a entender algo salía algo nuevo que era desconocido para mi persona. Estaba empezando a ser tedioso. Muevo mi cabeza para ver a Blaine, parece no conocerlo. Pero sabe que no puede significar nada bueno su llegada ¿Y qué era eso de los cinco minutos?

-¡Ven aquí! – dice Sebastian que de un momento a otro se abalanza sobre Blaine. Él no sabe qué hacer, si se mueve demasiado de seguro teme que yo caiga y aun está muy débil para cargar mi peso. Que inútil me siento.

-¡Vete Sebastian!- no sé cómo lo hago, en cuanto hablo sale más sangre. Me separo de Blaine, él solo se me queda mirando sin saber qué hacer, y me pongo frente a él. Sebastian estaba a solo un metro de mí. No sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer. Extiendo mis manos y cierro mis ojos.

Él llega hasta mí, sus hombros golpean contra mis manos haciendo que pierda el equilibrio pero no caigo.

-Vete- susurro muy despacio.

Desconozco lo que pasa, mis ojos están cerrados con fuerza.

-Vete donde no vuelvas a encontrarnos- le susurro. Sinceramente no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo, ni quería saberlo. Temía saber lo que hacía. Abro mis ojos y veo algo muy raro, Sebastian y yo estamos a un metro sobre el suelo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pero no era momento de vacilar por eso. Mis ojos no se separan de los suyos en ningún momento en el que estamos en ese estado- Vete-vuelvo a susurrar.

-¿Qua rayos estás haciendo?- dice muy bajo y sin fuerzas. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de mis labios.

-No lo sé.

Entonces algo parecido a un flash me ciega por unos momentos. No puedo ver nada, solo esa luz blanquecina y pura._ Muy bien Kurt_, una fina y cálida voz suena en mi cabeza mientras me rodea esa luz. La conocía, más que conocerla era lo primero que había oído en mi vida. _Creo que todo lo que debía hacer aquí ya ha terminado, pero no te olvidare. Y aun más importante, tú no me olvides. Estoy orgullosa de ti, me gustaría estar a tu lado. Pero tengo a un viejo amigo que se que te agrada mucho que se encargara de cuidarte. _La voz de mi madre suena en mi cabeza más clara que nunca. Es como si estuviera a mi lado, es como si volviera a ser un niño. Siento un pequeño y dulce beso en mi mejilla, paso mi mano por ella._ ¿Cuídese entre sí okey? Yo hare lo que pueda desde allá._

Entonces la luz desaparece, con ella también su bella voz. Aun estoy confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, ¿había sido real? Siento mis ojos pesados por lo que me cuesta abrirlos por completo. Aun estoy por encima del suelo, Sebastian ya no está frente a mí ni en el suelo, tampoco su compañero que estaba al otro lado del lago. Entonces sonrío y solo me dejo caer.

Me siento caer en unos suaves y cálidos brazos.

-¿Kurt? –me dice delicadamente, pero mi cabeza y cuerpo están muy cansados para responder.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol caen en toda mi cara, despertándome de inmediato. No tengo idea de donde me encuentro. Pero huelo medicamentos a la distancia. Arrugo mi nariz, no me gustaba para nada ese olor. Me recordaba cuando ella estaba en el hospital. Finalmente abro mis ojos, estoy en mi habitación. Pero no me confundía en lo de los medicamentos, la mesa junto a mi cama está repleta de ellos. Frascos bolsas pastillas. Uffff ¿A dónde se llevaron mi colección de CDs de Lady Gaga? Observo minuciosamente mí alrededor, no habían cambiado muchas cosas. Pero había un poco de desorden en él. La cortina de la ventana esta serrada, pero algunos rayos del sol la habían esquivado. La mitad de mi cuerpo está cubierto por una manta roja. Me paso la mano por mi cabello, es un desastre total. Mi melena castaña está sucia y llena de nudos. Me costaría horas reparar todo el daño. Suspiro con resignación.<p>

-Despertaste- me dice alguien que al parecer está sentado a mi derecha. No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era, su voz lo había delatado. Solo volteo para encontrarme con sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos hazel. Su cabellera esta despeinada Sur rizos se pasean libremente en su cabeza. El aire que entra por la ventana parece divertirlos aún mas. Pero noto que tiene ojeras, parece no haber dormido mucho esa noche. ¿Seria por mi?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-No lo sé, simplemente estaba muy asustado por ti- toma mi mano libre y le da un pequeño beso. Se siente bien- Llevabas mucho tiempo sin despertar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- la intriga en mi cabeza es enorme.

-Pues- levanta su mano señalarme el reloj de la pared- Son las doce del día. Así que unas 12 horas. No despiertas desde lo que paso ayer- Una sombra cubre su rostro. Se nota que es culpa.

- Hey-aprieto su mano- estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas y todo es mi culpa. Si nunca me hubieras conocido nada de esto te hubiera pasado en primer lugar- Señala mi mejilla. Paso mi mano por ella y noto una venta. Debe ser por la herida que _él _me hizo anoche. ¿Dónde estaría Sebastian en esos momentos? Mientras no volviera no era importante.

-Y eso no es todo.-prosiguió-Según el medico que te reviso ayer por la madrugada tienes dos costillas rotas y no podrás caminar hasta dentro de dos semanas. Lo que quiere decir que te perderás tu primera semana de escuela. Te perderás el reencuentro con tus amigos de tu club y además…

-Blaine para- le pido- Nada de eso fue tu culpa. Lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario. No te tortures con eso. Lo que paso debe permanecer en el pasado ¿Alguna vez te lo he dicho? No me gusta la violencia. No me gusta nada de eso. La detesto. No iba a permitir que Sebastian hiciera lo que quisiera contigo si es que tenía alguna manera de evitarlo. No se lo hubiera permitido con nadie.

Mi chico solo se queda callado mirando mi mano. Parece no querer apartar su mirada de ahí. ¿Dónde estaba mi papá? Le debía decir a Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana y a los del club que faltaría. No se me ocurría ninguna buena excusa, ninguna. Y no es de sorprender, con el estado de mi cabeza me sorprende que me pueda escuchar a mí mismo.

-¿Tu estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?- mi voz parece sorprenderlo.

-Nada por lo que tú debas preocuparte- una falsa sonrisa se sitúa en su rostro.

-Dime la verdad- se resigna y empieza a hablar.

-Al parecer me torcí la mano y tengo un golpe en la cabeza- se encogió de hombros- Pero que tal si dejamos de hablar de eso, Burt está preparándote una sopa en la cocina. No me gustaría que te viera triste. A mí no me gusta verte triste. No lo soporto para ser exactos.

-No puedo sonreír si tú te estás culpando de eso. Yo no te culpo. Nadie lo hace. Nadie nunca jamás lo hará. Te lo aseguro.

Mis palabras lograron su cometido y Blaine me dedico una brillante sonrisa. Era demasiado adorable cuando la hacía. Se veía como un niño.

-Gracias.

-De nada,-sonrió solo para él-tenía que hacértelo saber-me quedo pensativo- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Creo haberte dicho que tú eres la persona en la que mas confió. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿Conociste a alguien antes que a mi mientras estabas atrapado?—odiaba recordarle esa parte de su vida, lo detestaba. Pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que asegurarme.

-Conocí a Elizabeth, creo que era tu madre ¿verdad?

Blaine la conoció, ¡él la había conocido! Una tormenta de preguntas se peleó por salir antes que todas pero las retuve. Si no quería hablar no lo obligaría. Pero es que, Blaine me podría contar cosas que no sabía de ella.

-Su voz era como la tuya sabes. Muy fina y delicada. Me encontró un día entre línea y línea. Paro en la misma página que tú lo hiciste hace tiempo, en la misma imagen que tú observaste con tanto detenimiento. Son muy parecidos de muchas maneras distintas. Era la primera vez que sentía que alguien me veía. Había sido como invisible para cualquiera de los que habían poseído el libro antes que ella. Me sorprendió muchísimo, también me alegró. La soledad en esa tierra desteñida era demasiado agobiante para mí. Era muy buena persona. Su pureza, todo ella. Hablábamos por horas. Intento romper el hechizo que tenia encima, pero no pudo. Se deprimió por unos días. Pero después volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo un día ella me dijo que nos podríamos volver a ver. Y nunca volvieron a abrir el libro hasta que tú lo hiciste. ¿Ya te he agradecido por eso?, sino no lo he hecho aquí va. Gracias.

-Ella murió-dije en apenas un susurro.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo secamente.

-No, está bien. Eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo. Me alegro que la hayas llegado a conocer. Más que nada su linda relación- sonrío.

-Bueno si, aunque alguna vez discutíamos. Pero siempre terminábamos arreglando las cosas- suelta una pequeña risa mientras recuerda. Una risa llena de felicidad.

Blaine se queda callado, pensando tal vez. Yo tampoco digo nada, solo lo miro.

-Ella estaba ahí- empiezo muy bajo.

-¿Quién?

-Mi madre, estaba ayer cuando Sebastian desapareció. Creo que ella lo hizo. Yo no puedo hacer nada especial. Creo que lo hizo por los dos. Ella sabía mucho de ti.

-Demasiado, pero también me conto cosas de ella. Me dijo que tenía un lindo hijo de cabello castaño y ojos azules al que le contaba historias todas las noches antes de irse a dormir y contaba relatos fantásticos de vez en cuando. Un niño que creció creyendo esas historias de fantasías y que al parecer tengo el placer de ver frente a mí en estos momentos.

Me sonrojo, no puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que Blaine hablaba así de mí, mi sangre iba instantáneamente a ocupar mis mejillas. No podía evitarlo aunque quisiera. Hago un puchero. En cambio, Blaine parece divertido con eso.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres la persona más adorable y encantadora del planeta?- empieza divertido.

-Creo haberlo oído antes- digo en tono de broma. Me alegraba que su ánimo estuviera volviendo a ser el mismo.

-Lo eres y siempre lo serás. Nunca dudes de ello- Se inclina hacia mí y me besa en mi frente. Supongo que mi mejilla no estaba en buenas condiciones para eso.

-Te adoro, jamás lo olvides- se separa un poco para tener su rostro frente al mío y poder vernos mejor- El mejor día de mi vida fue el momento en que tuve el placer de ver tu rostro por primera vez, esos ojos mágicos que tienes. Parecen todo un lago a la luz de la luna si te los quedas mirándolos. Son mágicos. Tu nariz perfilada. Tus labios rosáceos. Todo tú. Eres perfecto para mí. No me importa lo que todo digan, lo eres y siempre lo serás.

Se acerca más y corta nuestra distancia. Nuestros labios chocan en un encuentro suave y silencioso. Solo se escuchan nuestras entrecortadas respiraciones. La chispa se activa casi al instante. Se siente tal cual la primera vez, solo lo siento a él y todo lo demás desaparece, solo estamos él y yo. Solos en un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos. Podría hacerlo todo el día. Pero el hecho de no hacer esto los hace más especiales

-Se sintió bien- él es el primero en separarse y volver a su asiento. Sonríe. No puedo decir nada, no sé qué decir. Aunque mi cuerpo debe estar mostrando cómo se sintió, mis mejillas están calientes debido al exceso de sangre bajo ellas otra vez. Mis ojos deben estar irradiando esa emoción que solo él lograba causar en mí.

-Siempre se siente bien si es contigo. Solo contigo- me moría por volver a sentir su carnosos labios junto a los míos, pero tal vez no era lo mejor para mi salud en esos momentos.

La puerta de mi alcoba se abre para dejar pasar a mi papá con un humeante plato de sopa entre sus manos. El calor de esta se siente en toda la habitación. En cada rincón. O tal vez esta subida de temperatura se debía a lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos ¡Qué diferencia! Hace unas 7 semanas fue la primera vez que me encontró con Blaine en mi habitación. _Hace 7 semanas que casi me mata por encontrarlo ahí dentro._

-Veo que despertaste Kurt- trato de empezar hablar, pero me corta casi al instante- no son necesarias las explicaciones- me dice para silenciarme-Blaine me dijo todo lo que debía saber. Raro, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a eso ¿sabes?

Mi papá ríe, se acerca y pone la bandeja frente a mí para que pueda empezar a comer y se sienta al otro lado de la cama, doy el primer sorbo. Esta caliente y soplo antes de empezar a tomar la primera cucharada.

-Blaine.

-¿Si señor Hummel? ¿Pasa algo?-responde educado. Levanta el rostro para estar frente al suyo.

- Ahora que tú y mi hijo están saliendo creo que deberías saber unas cuantas cosas.

Me esfuerzo por no escupir la sopa en sus caras. ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? Mis nervios crecen a una velocidad desmesurada.

-¿Como cuáles?- pregunta confundido Blaine. No tiene ni idea.

-Primero que nada. Tu acento- dijo bromeando. Esperaba que Blaine no se lo tomara en serio me encantaba su acento. Me encantaba cada singular parte de él. Lo hacía único. Lo hacía diferente- Es algo extraño. Además de ser británico todo lo que dices rima y a veces es estresante chico.

Todos reímos en esa pequeña habitación. Hasta yo, que derramo un poco de sopa, pero me limpio con un pañuelo.

Blaine me mira y me sonríe. Yo hago lo mismo. Que rápido había pasado todo. Sería un año muy largo para los dos. Muy largo y especial. Inolvidable.

Tal vez este año…

Sería capaz de subir notas en Literatura.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, se que es largo pero creo que es aceptable no?<strong>

**Les agradeceria mil si me dejan un review y me dicen que les parecio el final de mi pequeño fic!**

**Me ayudaria a crecer como escritora**

**Gracia por leer y nos vemos muy pronto! ^-^**


End file.
